31 días Marichat
by D-Noire
Summary: One Shots que participan en "Mayo, el mes Marichat"
1. 1

Aquella noche, Ladybug y Chat Noir habían tenido una pelea bastante complicada. Desde un tiempo hasta ahora, Hawk Moth enviaba akumatizados cada vez más poderosos. Ser súper-héroes se había convertido en una tarea muy complicada.

Pero esa noche en específico, ocurrió algo muy feo.

Chat Noir se encontraba aún transformado, ya que no necesitó utilizar su poder especial, entonces su Miraculous aún estaba cargado y aparentemente, él pequeño Plagg no tenía ganas de molestar.

Él se estaba paseando de tejado en tejado, hasta que escuchó algo que hizo que sus orejas (con un sentido auditivo mucho más agudo, gracias a sus habilidades gatunas) se paralizaran. Reconoció la voz de su amiga, Marinette.

—¡Nena, quédate un rato!—esa definitivamente era la voz de un chico.

—¡Nos vamos a divertir, ven con nosotros! —decía otro chico.

Chat Noir escuchó atentamente como ella se negaba, y luego parecía que comenzó una especie de forcejeó entre todos ellos. Él corrió a toda velocidad, impulsado por el fuerte deseo de proteger a su amiga.

El problema fue que no llegó lo suficientemente rápido, cuando finalmente pudo hacer su aparición, Marinette estaba tendida en el suelo. Se veía bastante sucia.

Lo que lo hizo enfurecer, fue ver como esos jóvenes trataban de aprovecharse de la azabache.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —ellos no se movieron al principio, pero al ver de quien se trataba dudaron un poco. Chat Noir sacó su bastón e hizo el intento de atacar, pero eso los hizo correr —, ¡piensen antes de dañar a alguien! —les gritó.

Dirigió una mirada hacia la azabache y vio como su chaqueta estaba rota, su brazo estaba sangrando. Definitivamente el peor golpe había sido en esa zona.

—¿Estás bien? —se arrodilló e intentó levantarla —. No deberías estar a estas horas en la calle.

Ella se acomodó un poco en el pecho del héroe gatuno, realmente era cálido, pero no pudo disfrutarlo porque no se sentía del todo bien.

—Gracias por llegar —le dijo algo tímida —, de no ser por ti, no sé qué hubiera sucedido.

Chat Noir se dio cuenta de que el cráneo de la azabache tenía una herida que parecía querer sangrar, pero no era un golpe grande.

—¿Ellos te golpearon?

Ella no respondió nada. Él sintió una increíble rabia hervir por su cuerpo, quería acabar con esos idiotas, pero se contuvo. Ahora lo único que realmente importaba era ayudar a Marinette.

La cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su balcón. Al caer ahí, entró a la habitación de la chica y la tendió en su cama. Luego se dirigió con suma rapidez al baño de la habitación, mojó una toalla y volvió corriendo con Marinette. Mojó su cabeza, para detener el posible sangrado.

—No tienes que preocuparte tanto, Chat.

—Estás herida, mi deber es proteger a cada cuidadano. No dejaré sola a una chica como tú —de haberse sentido bien, le hubiera preguntado a qué se refería, pero no lo hizo.

Él volvió al baño, y mojó otra toalla. La colocó en el brazo herido, ella hizo una mueca de dolor. Hizo presión para finalmente intentar detener del todo el sangrado, pero no funcionó del todo. Ella se veía muy adolorida.

—¿No tienes algún botiquín de emergencias?

—No, los medicamentos los tienen mis padres —ella bostezó, parecía tener sueño.

¿Acaso eso era una mala señal? Él nunca supo mucho respecto a la medicina, ese no era su tema.

—Chat, deberías irte a dormir —ella se acomodó mejor en su cama —. Es tarde.

—Marinette, no te dejaré sola. Estás herida, me quedaré contigo —sonó seguro.

—Deberías descansar, por favor.

Antes de que él pudiera decir alguna otra palabra, ella se quedó dormida como si nada. Él la cubrió con el edredón, y la vio tan pacífica y tierna.

—Me quedaré aquí por si sucede algo más.

Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación, y vio algo así como un sillón de color rosado. Ahí se sentó, se estiró y desde su posición observó a Marinette. Estaba pendiente de ella, estaba sumamente preocupado. Y tan grande era su preocupación, que no se fijó en las fotos de su alter-ego que había distribuidas por toda la habitación.

—Mañana estarás bien —susurró para sí mismo, sin dejar de observarla.

 **Sinceramente no pensé que participaría en éste desafío, pero decidí intentarlo, ya que nunca he escrito sobre "Marichat", pero como me gusta mucho la serie, dije: ¿por qué no? Y bueno, ¡aquí estoy!**


	2. ¿Puedo decirte princesa?

Durante ése día escolar, Adrien se dio cuenta de que Marinette se veía algo desanimada. Y como él era su amigo, quiso ayudarla. Escuchó una conversación que ella tuvo con Alya, y su corazón quedó paralizado.

—Él nunca podrá verme como algo más que una amiga, soy como una plebeya y él es un príncipe —suspiró su amiga azabache.

—Es un chico demasiado despistado, verás como algún día se dará cuenta de que ustedes dos son la pareja perfecta —Alya siempre intentaba animar a su mejor amiga.

¿Cómo es posible que una chica como Marinette sufra por culpa de un muchacho? Eso hizo que Adrien sintiera mucha lástima. ¿Por qué? Porque Marinette es maravillosa. Ella siempre es tierna, es buena, siempre se preocupa por los demás. Incluso se porta bien con Chloé, que tiene un comportamiento difícil.

—Si quieres ayudarla, podrías hacer algo como...

—¿Cómo Chat Noir? —preguntó interrumpiendo a Plagg —. ¡También lo pensé! Recuerdo que cuando debía protegerla de Demo Ilustrador, ella mencionó ser muy fan de Chat Noir —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Yo...

—¡Eres un genio, lo sé! Toma —le dio un gran pedazo de queso Camembert. Plagg no dijo nada más y comenzó a acariciar a su preciado queso, realmente le fascinaba —. Creo que haremos muy feliz a Marinette hoy.

Una vez que las clases terminaron, él fue a comprar chocolates, bombones. Aunque era un poco tonto comprar bombones en una tienda, ya que los padres de Marinette tenían la Panadería. Pero eso solo sería un pequeño detalle.

Se transformó en Chat Noir, y en el camino encontró una rosa de color rojo. Sintió una especie de punzada, porque le había obsequiado una a Ladybug el día que pelearon con Glaciator, aquél día en el que ella admitió que no siente nada por él.

—Supongo que a Marinette le gustarán las rosas, después de todo es una chica —suspiró al arrancar aquella flor.

Una vez en el balcón, encontró a la chica ahí, mirando a la nada.

—Hola, Princesa —ella saltó algo asustada.

—¿Me acabas de decir "Princesa"? —preguntó confundida.

—¡Claro que sí! —él hizo una reverencia un tanto divertida —. ¿Puedo decirte Princesa, no? Después de todo, eres una.

Se le ocurrió ese apodo por escucharla a ella misma llamarse Plebeya.

—No soy una Princesa, chicas como Chloé Bourgeois sí lo son. Ellas tienen de todo, yo en cambio... soy la hija de panaderos —sonaba desanimada.

Y eso hizo que el interno Adrien recordara que Chloé casi siempre molestaba a Marinette debido a su clase social. Y quizás, él pensaba que ella sufría por un chico, siendo que sufría por culpa de las burlas de Chloé.

—Pues yo sí croe que eres una princesa.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—Porque las princesas son personas hermosas. Ellas tienen que preocuparse por su pueblo, ser buenas, y ser muy lindas. Es cierto que tienen grandes riquezas, pero la riqueza más valiosa de una persona es su personalidad —Marinette lo observó con la boca abierta, anonadada —. Recuerdo que el día de tú cumpleaños todos tus amigos te estaban defendiendo, eso demuestra que sí te quieren. ¿Qué importa que no seas millonaria? Para mí, eres toda una princesa.

Él vio como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de la azabache. Pasó su mano enguantada por su mejilla y la limpió.

—Gracias, Chat... —susurró de modo tímido.

—Por nada, princesa —él tomó su mano, y en ella depositó la rosa —. Esperó que de ahora en adelante, comprendas lo valiosa que eres. Y que toda princesa, necesita a un príncipe, aunque éste sea un gato —le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue dejándola completamente sonrojada.


	3. Gato adoptado

Marinette tenía como tarea realizar las compras para la semana, ya que desde hace días nadie hacia las compras. Y sus padres pensaban que ella no tenía nada que hacer, ya que claramente no sabían que ella era Ladybug y que de hecho, hacia más de lo que ellos imaginaban.

De todas formas, fue a la calle con todo gusto. Le encantaba tomar aire fresco y caminar por las soleadas calles de París, era algo relajante.

El problema comenzó cuando chocó contra algo. O debería decir "alguien"

—¿Chat Noir? —preguntó ella desconcertada —. No me digas que hay un akuma suelto —ella parecía asustada, de ser así, Ladybug debía hacer su aparición pronto.

—Nada de eso, simplemente quería estar solo —él suspiró.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Marinette se dio cuenta de la expresión de dolor que había en la cara del felino. Ella lo observó preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Digamos que mi vida como civil no es tan fácil, por lo que decidí convertirme en un gatito para poder descansar por hoy —él suspiró —. Pero siendo un héroe, tampoco puedo descansar del todo.

Las palabras de Chat Noir la hicieron sentir pena, y como lo consideraba su mejor amigo, decidió que sería buena idea ayudarlo. Después de todo, él siempre se arriesgaba con tal de salvar su vida, aunque él no lo supiera.

—¿Y qué te parece si por hoy te adoptó? Después de todo, siempre quise tener un gatito —dijo ella a modo de broma.

—¿Adoptarías a un gatito negro? Después de todo, recuerda que dicen que damos mala suerte.

—Voy a correr el riesgo.

Ambos rieron.

—Como soy un héroe, no podemos simplemente caminar. Alguien nos va a acosar —admitió avergonzado.

—No. Pero puedes esconderte mientras compró dos helados —ella le guiñó un ojo —. Espérame en los arbustos, iré donde André.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

Marinette prácticamente corrió al puesto de André. Donde pidió dos helados, el que le hicieron a ella fue habitual, y esta vez, como por arte de magia el de Chat Noir fue justamente de sus colores: verde, negro y amarillo. ¿Acaso él había visto algo?

—Gracias... —fue lo único que fue capaz de decir antes de salir corriendo. Se encontró con Chat y le entregó su helado.

—¡Está delicioso! Amo el helado de menta, gracias.

Ambos comían y hablaban de trivialidades. No querían tocar temas incómodos, pero por lo menos tenían algunas cosas en común. Ambos amaban los videojuegos, ese era un ejemplo.

Una vez que terminaron, pensaron en algo que hacer.

—¿Te gustaría ir a pasear a un lugar lejano? Conozco un parque al que van pocas personas —ofreció él.

—Pero se supone que yo te estoy cuidando a ti —él rió.

—Digamos que me cuidas, pero yo elijo el lugar.

Ambos rieron.

Chat Noir la cargó estilo "nupcial" y con ayuda del bastón, fueron de techo en techo hasta que llegaron a un parque bastante desolado. Lo único que se podía apreciar era una antigua casa del árbol, y un columpio hecho de rueda.

—¡Vaya! ¡esto es hermoso! —exclamó la azabache.

—Aquí vengo cuando quiero estar solo, es un lugar perfecto para reflexionar.

Ambos se sentaron en el pasto y observaron el atardecer. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer, pero eso a ellos no les importaba. Disfrutaban de la presencia del otro. Adrien se sentía completo estando junto a Marinette, desde hace tiempo que necesitaba a alguien que fuera capaz de escucharlo. Y Marinette lo hacia, aunque sin la necesidad de que él de información personal.

—Gracias por adoptarme hoy —dijo él con sinceridad. Ella le sonrió. Y ambos se tomaron de la mano con ternura.


	4. Asesino de croissant

Chat Noir visitaba la panadería Dupain-Cheng en ocasiones, cuando sabía que Marinette estaría sola. Y la ayudaba con el trabajo. Eso era algo divertido para ambos, sobretodo para él que no tenía idea de lo que hacia.

—Chat, tienes que batir más fuerte, sino la masa no estará lo suficientemente consistente —le explicaba ella.

—Vaya, cocinar no es tan fácil como pensé —se quejaba él —. ¿Y cuándo podré comer galletas?

—Cuando las prepares tú mismo —le respondió guiñendo un ojo.

—¡Pero moriré intóxicado! —respondió con dramatismo. Ella rió.

—Espero que no sea así, porque sino, matarías a una gran parte de la población Parisina —ella rió, pero él frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás segura de que se cocina así? —preguntó asustado.

Como él no era bueno en la cocina, lo envió a la caja registradora. Pero eso tampoco salió bien, porque los clientes hicieron fila para tomarse fotos con él, y eso fue extraño, ya que... pagaban por eso, y no compraban nada.

—Marinette, insisto en que te quedes con el dinero.

—Tú te lo ganaste. No puedo.

Ambos discutían por ello, el problema era que la azabache era terca como una mula. Después de mucha insistencia, decidieron donar el dinero a alguna fundación o un hospital, pensaron que sería lo mejor.

Marinette dejó que Adrien comiera algunas galletas, él estaba más que feliz. Incluso ronreneaba, lo que hacía reír a la azabache.

—¡No te rías, soy un gato! —se defendía él.

—Sí. ¿Y qué significa tu cola parada? —preguntó ella riendo. Él se sonrojó y eso la hizo reír aún más.

—¡No sé! No sé mucho sobre gatos —admitió algo avergonzado.

—¡Pero si tú eres un gato! —ella volvió a reír.

—¡Basta!

Las risas continuaron durante un largo rato, luego continuaron con el trabajo.

—¿Podrías bajar algunas cajas? Mis padres a veces reciben algunas cosas de las tiendas y creo que sería bueno acomodar —explicó la azabache.

—Porrr supuesto —guiñó un ojo.

Se subió a una escalera, y con ayuda de su bastón intentó bajar una caja. Pero todo salió mal en el momento en el que todo cayó al suelo, y él sintió como su corazón se destruía.

—¡Son croissants! ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡soy un asesino de croissants! —él se tiró de la escalera e intentó salvar a los croissants partidos.

—¿En serio estás llorando? —Marinette parecía anonadada.

—¡Es que son lo más rico del mundo! —chillaba él.

—Puedo darte los que quieras, yo sé hacerlos.

—¡No es lo mismo! ¡ahora muchas personas perderán la posibilidad de probar estás delicias! —él seguía llorando.

—Chat...

—¡Sh! Hagamos un minuto de silencio por estos croissants caídos.

Marinette fue por una escoba, y cuando volvió vio como Chat Noir los había cubierto con una toalla blanca. Ella lo observó estupefacta, ¿todo eso era necesario?

—¿Estás bien?

—Yo sí, ellos no —sollozó —. Bueno..., ¿aún me darás los croissants que prometiste? —su sonrisa apareció, Marinette en cambio le dio un golpe en la cabeza, eso no era nada divertido.


	5. Anhelándote

Desde hace algún tiempo hasta ahora, Marinette y Chat Noir habían formado una amistad un tanto inusual.

Todo sucedió después de la pelea que tuvieron contra Glaciator. Aquella noche ellos conversaron de un modo bastante íntimo, porque hablaron de amores fallidos. Y de cierto modo, se sintieron unidos.

Chat Noir pensó que necesitaba a alguien como Marinette en su vida. Alguien que pudiera escucharlo y no juzgarlo, alguien que no viera a Adrien, el modelo que todos esperaban fuera perfecto, fuera único.

Y Marinette consideró que era una buena idea tener un amigo hombre, a quien quería como a un hermano.

Así que todas las noches iba a visitarla. Hacían distintas cosas. A veces compartían libros, otras veces veían películas, o él la ayudaba con sus tareas. Era muy bueno en todas las materias.

—Aún no puedo creer que no tengas Netflix —comentaba él mínino recostado en la cama de Marinette. Ahí es donde tenían maratones de películas.

—Bueno... no todo el mundo es fanático de esas cosas —respondió ella —. Además, en vez de ver televisión prefiero ayudar a mis padres con la cocina.

El semblante del felino cambió. Ella se daba cuenta de que cada vez que se mencionaban a los padres, Chat Noir parecía afectado. Era algo que no comprendía del todo.

—¿Tienes una muy mala relación con tus padres, cierto? —ella se aventuró a preguntar.

—Es un tema demasiado complicado, Princesa —respondió él levantándose de la cama —. Realmente preferiría no tener que hablar de eso ahora. ¿Para qué arruinar una hermosa noche?

Marinette le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva. Él agradeció tener su antifaz puesto, porque sino se hubiese notado su sonrojo. ¿Y cómo no sonrojarse? Ella era muy tierna, era una chica asombrosa. Cada vez... la necesitaba más.

—No te obligaré a hablar de ello, cuando quieras podrás hacerlo. Por ahora, disfruto de tu compañía.

Ahora él sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan comprensiva? Cualquier otra persona me ignoraría o simplemente me obligaría a hablar a pesar de no querer. Eres tan diferente a los demás, eres asombrosa" pensó él, pero no fue capaz de decirle todo eso.

—Muchas gacias —fue lo que se ánimo a decir.

Después de eso, vieron una película y se quedaron dormidos juntos. Chat Noir durmió con Marinette, ambos abrazados.

Esa noche fue estupenda para ambos, pero... cambiaría todo.

Las próximas tres noches, Chat Noir no la visitó. Tampoco hubo batallas contra akumas, algo raro sucedía y ella no comprendía porque repentinamente había desaparecido. Lo extrañaba, sentía la gran necesidad de verlo, de hablar con él.

—Tikki, ¿qué crees que sucede?

—No lo sé, Marinette. Pronto lo verás —intentaba animarla.

Adrien se daba cuenta de que Marinette estaba distraída, de que estaba como ida. Sentía que era su culpa por dejar de visitarla, pero no hizo nada al respecto. No podía hablar del tema siendo Adrien, y Chat Noir no encontraba modo de salir de su casa.

Una semana pasó, y ese Domingo Chat Noir volvió.

—¡Chat! —Marinette lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, él correspondió —. ¡No sabes cuánta falta me hiciste! Eres mi mejor amigo, un chico muy especial. ¡Tú me puedes ver cuando quieras, pero si yo quiero saber de ti, no tengo cómo! —ella parecía contener las lágrimas.

—También te extrañé, pero no tenía cómo venir. De verdad lo siento —se separaron del abrazo y se vieron a los ojos, ambos inspiraban tristeza y un anhelo que era visible en ambos. De cierto modo, sus sentimientos comenzaban a cambiar y ambos lo notaban. Solo era cosa de que alguno diera el primer paso.

—¿Te gustaría comer algo? —ofreció ella.

—La verdad es que sino quiero tener problemas, tengo que irme ahora —eso le dolió a ambos —. De todas formas, te traje esto.

Él le dio un sobre, besó con ternura su mejilla y luego se marchó. Ella abrió el sobre, y vio que era un celular.

¿Acaso ya no podría visitarla nunca más? Eso fue como una punzada.


	6. ¡París nos shippea!

Normalmente la parte de ella que era reconocida al ir por las calles de París era la parte que representaba a una heroína. Siempre todos estaban al pendiente de Ladybug, nunca de Marinette.

Pero todo eso había cambiado. Y todo fue gracias a Alya y a su famoso Ladyblog.

La morena estaba acostumbrada a grabar todo lo que sucedía en las batallas de los héroes, a pesar de que en ocasiones se arriesgaba a ella misma.

Lo que sucedió en la última batalla fue que ellos habían ganado, como era de suponer. El problema fue que ella se quedó sin tiempo, y cuando volvió a ser Marinette, comenzó a correr, y gracias a su torpeza, casi cayó en un terreno vacío.

Casi.

Porque un gatito negro apareció y la cargó. Pero no, no la cargó de cualquier modo. La cargó estilo nupcial. La abrazaba, tocaba sus piernas. Realmente, se veían adorables y ella se sentía cómoda. Gracias al viento la situación era aún más agradable, y desde su ángulo tenía una visión perfecta del rostro de Chat Noir. Aunque la mayoría de las facciones eran cubiertas por el antifaz, se podía apreciar la belleza del héroe gatuno.

El problema fue que los grabaron. Y ese vídeo llegó al Ladyblog. Pero eso no fue lo único, también llegó a YouTube, a distintos blogs e incluso, Instagram y Facebook. ¡Todo era un desastre!

Chat Noir había ido a visitarla, para ver cómo estaba.

—¡No puedo creer que estemos en todo el Inernet! —exclamó ella. Él la observaba con algo de diversión —. ¡No es divertido!

—Princesa, soy un súper-héroe, estoy acostumbrado a ser tendencia —dijo con orgullo. Marinette no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, a veces le molestaba el lado engreído de Chat Noir —. Pero no te sientas mal, después de todo, es solo un vídeo.

Ella rió un poco.

—¿Dices solo un vídeo? Hay imágenes, ediciones, fotos... deberías revisar mejor las redes sociales, gatito —explicó con tono sarcástico.

—¿Qué? Pero si era un vídeo que publicaron en el Ladyblog. ¿Cómo dices que hay tantas cosas? —parecía confundido.

Marinette se levantó de su cama y suspiró resignada. ¿En serio ese gatito no tenía acceso a las redes sociales? ¿o solamente estaba fingiendo con tal de hacerla sentir bien?

—Te aconsejo ir a tú casa y revisar bien las redes sociales. Y me refiero a todas: Instagram, Facebook, Twitter. Incluso podrías ir a YouTube.

—¿No prefieres que lo revisemos juntos?

—¡No! —respondió ocultando su rostro, acto que sorprendió bastante al mínino —. ¡Te recomiendo que te vayas ahora! —ella parecía tan consternada, realmente algo sucedía y parecía no ser asunto de diversión.

Él fue a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue darle Camembert a Plagg, porque no quería ser molestado mientras revisaba las redes sociales, como Marinette le había dicho.

Se sentó en su sillón y sacó su Tablet, ya que desde ahí vería las cosas más grandes. La primera página que abrió fue el Ladyblog. Ahí se encontraba aún el vídeo, con el enunciado: "Suertuda Parisina", los comentarios eran normales, o eso pensaba él.

"¡Chat Noir es tan hermoso! ¡esa chica tiene mucha suerte! ¡quisiera ser ella!"

"¿Por qué no me puede cargar así a mí? :("

"¿Quién es ella? ¡Que se aleje pronto! ¡Chat Noir solo es de Ladybug! #ArribaElLadynoir"

Los comentarios lo hicieron reír, no había nada nuevo. Pero recordó que la azabache le habló de todas las redes sociales, no solo una.

Abrió Facebook, y comenzó a entender un poco mejor el problema.

"Marinette, una alumna común y corriente junto a Chat Noir. ¿Eso no es tener suerte? ¡solo vean sus ojos, ella está enamorada!"

Había muchos comentarios de ese tipo en el vídeo. Y lo extraño era que había páginas, grupos. Y sí, muchas ediciones.

Una edición en la cual ambos se besaban. Otra en la que estaban tomados de la mano. Otra en la que se casaban. Y algunas subidas de tono. ¡Había de todo!

"¡Se me ocurrió una brillante idea! Él es Chat Noir, y como no se sabe mucho de él :(, podemos crear un nombre de shipp"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Noirnette?"

"No. Marinoir"

"¡El ideal es Marichat!"

Todos estaban de acuerdo con ese nombre, les pusieron Marichat. Y con ese hashtag había millones de publicaciones, ¡de todo!

De alguna manera, las personas hicieron vídeos sobre la historia de amor de Marinette y Chat Noir. Eso lo asustó un poco, ¿cómo podían hacer tantas ediciones falsas tan rápido? Si todo esto sucedió hace poco.

—Chico, parece que tienes novia —bromeó Plagg.

—¡París enloqueció! Digo, Marinette es una muy buena amiga...

—De Adrien —le corrigió su kwami.

—De Chat Noir también, hemos tenido conversaciones íntimas de cierto modo —se defendió él. Y al no obtener respuesta, siguió revisando Internet.

Llegó a una red social llamada Wattpad. La búsqueda de Marichat lo llevó a eso. Sus ojos se abrieron con espanto.

—¡¿Chat Noir y Marinette teniendo cataclismo?! —gritó espantado —. ¡¿Cómo pueden querer que Chat Noir maté a Marinette?!

Debido al terror que le causó esa idea, abrió uno de esos enlaces que aparentemente se llamaban "Fanfics" y se arrepintió al instante. ¡Eso era demasiado!

—¿Cómo las personas pueden escribir cosas así? Creo que le diré a mi padre... no, mejor hablaré con el padre de Sabrina. Si Marinette ve eso... no, ella no puede ver eso —comenzó a hablar solo —. De hecho, ¡debería borrar el historial!

Al día siguiente fue a ver a Marinette de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó de modo tierno.

—¿Revisaste todas las redes sociales?

—Sí. Y me sorprendió mucho ver tantas ediciones y cosas de ese estilo.

Ella parecía algo avergonzada.

—Lamentó que nos crean pareja, debe ser incómodo para ti. Siendo un héroe y todo eso.

—¡Oye! —él tomó su mentón —. No digas esas cosas, tú eres muy especial para mí. Y de hecho, me gusta como suena Marichat.

Ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Marinette fue algo sumamente tierno e inesperado.

—Podemos llamar de ese modo nuestra amistad, que no es tan particular —ambos rieron —. Un súper-héroe y una Parisina. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Y ambos se observaron fijamente, con sonrisas en sus rostros.


	7. Marinette salva a Chat Noir

Un nuevo akumatizado había llegado para atacar a París. Esta vez, la persona akumatizada era un profesor enojado porque sus alumnos ya no le prestaban atención debido a los celulares, su poder era destruir cada celular existente.

Era sorprendente verlo en acción, porque no solo destruía tú teléfono, podía usar algunas aplicaciones del teléfono, uno de los ataques era que hacía que todo vibrara en tu cuerpo, y la verdad es que eso te debilitaba bastante.

—¡Obtendré sus Miraculous! —amenazaba el akumatizado. AppMan, se llamaba.

—¡Nunca los conseguirás! ¡nosotros tenemos un plan! —gritó de modo heroíco Chat Noir, luego susurró en el oído de su Lady: —, ¿cuál es el plan?

Ella evitó golpear su frente, porque definitivamente eso fue muy tonto de su parte.

—Ya pensaremos en algo.

La batalla había sido muy complicada, el enemigo era realmente poderoso. Pero al final, habían ganado como siempre. El problema fue que parecía que Chat Noir estaba mal, se veía ido.

—¿Qué sucede? —él no respondió nada, a ella le quedaba poco tiempo para volver a la normalidad.

Decidió irse de ahí, se quedó algo cerca del lugar. Como aún era algo temprano, todavía podría pasar por ahí de modo "natural" y saludar a Chat Noir, quizás podría ayudarlo.

Eso hizo, lo saludó. Pero no hubo respuesta.

—¿Estás bien, Chat Noir? —ella estaba preocupada. Se fijó de que en la espalda del héroe había un botón tipo "pausa"

—Tikki, ¿qué sucede? Derrotamos al akuma, ¿eso no debería haber desaparecido también? —Marinette estaba más que confundida.

—Quizás era un ataque secreto, no lo sé —Tikki voló cerca del héroe gatuno —. ¿No te diste cuenta de eso antes? Sabes que los akumas están cada vez más poderosos.

—Esto es tan extraño —ella estaba preocupada por su amigo.

Se acercó un poco más al héroe gatuno, y con sus manos apartó el ícono de "pausa", de ese modo, el gato volvió a abrir sus ojos, pero estos no tenían el brillo verde que siempre presentaban.

—¿Qué te pasa, Chat Noir?

—¿Chat Noir? —preguntó él, confundido. Marinette lo observó con terror.

—Tú eres Chat Noir, él héroe gatuno y coqueto de siempre.

Él parecía confundido. Eso solo preocupó más a la chica. Y analizó bien los poderes del villano, quizás... lo que estaba sucediendo era que... ¿pudo "formatear a Chat Noir"? Y por eso parecía que ahora carecía de memorias. No, eso sería tonto. ¿O no?

—Quizás esto se acabe pronto.

Y así es como Marinette llevó al felino hasta su habitación. Él se quedó dormido durante largas horas, pero cuando despertó recuperó sus recuerdos.

—Recuerdo algunas cosas, me siento como en blanco —Chat Noir se sentó y tocó su cabeza algo adolorida.

—Vaya, los villanos están cada vez más poderosos —ella sintió un leve temblor recorrer su cuerpo.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Ladybug y yo debemos proteger París, podemos con esto —dijo con tono heroíco y haciendo una pose de héroe.

—¿En serio crees que son capaces de ganar siempre?

—Claro que sí, por algo somos el mejor equipo —él le guiñó el ojo —. Tú solo debes confiar, Marinette. Sé que no es fácil dejar tú vida en las manos de dos desconocidos, pero verás que París algún día regresará a la normalidad —él intentó darle ánimos, aunque en el fondo, él tampoco sabía si sus palabras realmente eran ciertas.

—Confiar... —repitió ella —, gracias por todo esto.

—No, gracias a ti por cuidarme —él sonrió —. Ahora, debo irme. El trabajo del héroe nunca termina.

Pero al día siguiente hubo otro akuma, el primero en verlo fue Chat Noir. Éste akuma tenía la capacidad de dar grandes saltos, y si te golpeaba, podías desaparecer, porque consumía toda la energía presente en tu cuerpo. Según había entendido, quería volver a ser hija única, entonces necesitaba viajar en el tiempo y borraba específicamente a los hombres, porque estaba molesta de tener un hermanito.

—¡Acabaré contigo! Aunque amo a los gatos, pero eres un chico —dijo la akumatizada.

Comenzaron una persecusión, él se preocupaba de no golpear a la chica, porque era una niña. Pero en un momento se vio acorralado, casi lo golpea, pero no sucedió.

—¡No! —Marinette saltó y con sus brazos cubrió el cuerpo del héroe, ambos terminaron en el piso.

—¡Marinette! —él la ayudó a levantarse y la revisó, tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro —. ¿Estás bien? ¡no debiste haber hecho eso!

—¿Tú estás bien? —él sonrió de lado, ella siempre pensaba en los demás y eso era algo realmente dulce.

—Gracias por ayudarme, pero Ladybug vendrá pronto, ve a esconderte.

Marinette no hizo caso y se acercó a la akumatizada, la niña tenía un palo, era el único objeto extraño presente en ella. Era pequeña, así que no representaba una gran amenaza. Tomó entre sus manos el palo de modo fácil, y se lo lanzó a Chat Noir. Él la miraba boquiabierto.

—¡Solo rómpelo! —le ordenó ella.

Él lo hizo. Del objeto salió un akuma, y con el cataclismo, el akuma desapareció finalmente.

Marinette se hizo cargo de la niña.

—No tienes que enfadarte tanto, solo sé feliz y juega, aún eres una niña —le aconsejó.

—Pero mis padres ya no me van a querer, ya no van a jugar conmigo —sollozó la pequeña.

—No digas eso, los padres siempre tienen tiempo para sus hijos.

—¡¿Me lo prometes?! —ella parecía emocionada.

—Por la garrita —y juntaron sus dedos meñiques, después de eso la pequeña se fue corriendo y dando saltitos.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡atrapaste el palo tan fácilmente!

Ella rió, es que la expresión de Chat Noir solo demostraba sorpresa.

—Solo seguí mi instinto.

—Se supone que yo soy un súper-héroe, yo debo protegerte a ti —él se sonrojó al escucharse a sí mismo, pero lo arregló rápidamente: —. A ti y a todo París, claro.

—No tienes que sentirte mal porque yo te haya salvado por una vez —ella sonrió ante la ironía presente en esa sencilla oración —. Marinette salva a Chat Noir, eso suena bien —ella rió.

—Bueno, bueno, tienes un punto. Yo tengo más de diez —respondió él burlón.

—Sí así lo quieres.

Por alguna razón que él no comprendió, ella rió. Él solo la observaba confundido, ¿qué era tan gracioso?


	8. Besos de gatito

Adrien se sentía un poco culpable de lo que había sucedido ése día en la clase de Gimnasia.

Lo que pasa es que jugaron quemados, él era muy bueno en los deportes, y bueno, ¿cómo no ser bueno en eso? Tenía clases de esgrima y como un súper-héroe debía mantenerse atento a cada detalle, ya contaba con una muy buena habilidad en casi todo.

El problema fue que cuando quería anotar un punto, Kim estaba "peleando" directamente con Alix, lo cual era normal, ya que en cada clase tenían una especie de pelea distinta. Solo que está vez, Kim se atravesó en su camino y de ese modo, al tropezar con sus propios pies, terminó tirando el balón a una persona que no quería herir: Marinette. La pobre chica aparentemente cayó mal, ya que no vio la pelota venir, y el resto es que fue a la enfermería y nadie la vio de nuevo en clases.

—¿Ella está bien? —le preguntó a Alya cuando estaban en la última clase del día.

—Por lo que me escribió, tiene un esguince de nivel tres y le pusieron una férula para que no utilicé su brazo. Fue una mala caída —le respondió Alya.

—Tal vez debería ir a verla y llevarle un regalo —Adrien realmente se sentía culpable.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar hasta mañana, y listo. No es tan grave —las palabras de Alya no consiguieron aliviar al rubio.

Él fue a casa, pero no pudo concentrarse en sus clases de piano, aún pensaba en su amiga y en el accidente. Estaba preocupado de que quizás ella lo estuviese odiando, o pensará que fue algo que él realmente quiso hacer.

Le dio su preciado Camembert a Plagg y continuó intentando tocar el instrumento, pero no le salía.

—Si tanto te preocupa esa niña, ¿por qué no vas a verla como Chat Noir? No es como si no hicieras eso todas las noches —comentó el kwami negro.

Adrien palmeó su frente. Eso era cierto, desde el día en el que Glaciator fue akumatizado él tenía por costumbre visitar a Marinette todas las noches. Hablaban de distintas cosas, o la ayudaba con lo que fuese necesario. Como las tareas escolares, él era muy bueno.

—Pero es muy temprano para eso.

Plagg lo observó con sus brazos cruzados.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

Pensó en un millón de respuestas diferentes, pero ninguna parecía convincente. Sin más que decir, se transformó.

Cuando llegó a la terraza de la azabache, la habitación estaba abierta. Él entró, se sentía algo tímido.

—¿Princesa? —la chica estaba en cama, levantó la vista confundida (eso demostraron sus ojos) —, ¿cómo estás? —fingió sorpresa al ver la férula, aunque por dentro se sintió culpable —. ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó preocupado, eso no fue necesario fingirlo.

Ella se sentó en la cama.

—Un accidente escolar —parecía enojada, lo que hizo que Adrien se sintiera aún más preocupado. ¿Ahora lo odiaba?

—¿Y cómo sucedió?

—La verdad es que eso no es importante, no fue nada grave. En las clases de Deportes siempre existe el riesgo de un accidente, sobretodo para alguien como yo —ella rió un poco y eso sorprendió al gato —. Vamos, soy la torpeza en persona.

Él se sorprendió un poco, el hecho de que ella se tomará la situación con humor fue algo que lo hizo sentir fuera de lugar. ¿En serio estaba normal?

Él se sentó en los pies de su cama algo temeroso.

—Una vez me caí jugando fútbol, estuve un mes con un yeso. En otra ocasión me caí de las escaleras y me quebré un brazo, también he tenido problemas con el caballete —explicó ella con completa naturalidad —. Está vez la pelota me golpeó por estar concentrada en hablar con mi mejor amiga, normalmente lo que sucede es que me escondo, pero no lo hice —respondió haciendo una mueca. Chat Noir pensó que se veía adorable, como una niña enfadada.

—¿Se podría decir que estás bien?

—Bien enojada —respondió ella —. Mis padres quieren que me quedé todo lo que resta del día en cama, porque los doctores me hicieron tomar unas pastillas para el dolor y no quieren que haga movimientos —de haber podido se hubiera cruzado de brazos.

—Eso es una lástima. ¿Qué tenías ganas de hacer?

—Me gusta mucho hacer de todo, estar en constante movimiento. Ahora siento como si me hubieran cortado las alas —explicó algo cansada, quizás los remedios estaban haciendo efecto.

—A las Princesas les gustan las historias, y yo tengo la historia perfecta para ti, ¡sé que te encantará! —él parecía estar realmente interesado en hablar —. Resulta que la última vez, cuando la akumatizada fue Sirena, tuve que salvar a Ladybug porque se estaba ahogando, la tuve entre mis brazos y aproveché la oportunidad para besar su mejilla, ella dijo que mis besos son tan tiernos como los de un gatito.

Ella se rió, sabía que eso era falso.

—¿Besas como un gatito? —preguntó conteniendo una risa.

—¡Claro! Mis besos son perrrrrrrrrrrrrrfectos —dijo imitando un ronroneó. Sus típicos juegos de palabras gatunos, ella ahora sí se rió —. Vaya, ojalá Ladybug se riera de mis chistes como lo haces tú —él sonrió con una genuina felicidad y se levantó. Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Marinette, después su frente, ella rió —. Te ganaste un beso gatuno.

—¡Tus besos son tan suaves! Sí, realmente besas como gatito.

Él se sonrojó, intentó esconder aquello pero lo que fue imposible fue esconder el ronroneó que salió sin previo aviso. Marinette estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Oww! ¡realmente eres un gatito! —exclamó muerta de ternura. Él solo quería esconderse, eso del ronroneo era un tanto vergonzoso, desearía saber cómo controlarlo.


	9. Cola de cinturón

Marinette se había convertido en una persona muy especial para Chat Noir. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Es que, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharlo, y aunque no podía dar demasiada información, ella escuchaba pacientemente y lo apoyaba en cada problema que tenía. A veces, el simple hecho de tener a alguien que te escuchara era más que suficiente.

—Algún día sueño con salir de la casa de mi padre, quizás cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad —comentó Chat Noir mientras comía un poco de pastel de chocolate, estaba delicioso.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer una vez que te vayas de ahí? —preguntó Marinette.

—La verdad es que no sé qué es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida —la azabache lo miró con sorpresa, esa sí que era una gran revelación —. Durante toda mí vida he hecho lo que los demás quieren que haga, jamás me he detenido a pensar en algo que yo quiera hacer —explicó.

La mirada de la azabache se llenó de tristeza, era increíble como un chico que demostraba una infinita felicidad escondiera tanto dolor.

—Eso es injusto —ella se levantó para quedar más cerca de su amigo —. Chat Noir, no puedes vivir para complacer a los demás. ¿Qué hay de lo que tú quieres? Es tú vida.

—¿Y qué hay de las personas que aprecio? Si yo no hago lo que ellos quieren, ellos serán los afectados, ellos no serán felices —debería hablar solo de su padre, pero preferiría no dar más detalles, por eso se expresaba en plural.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que si un día los desobedezco, estoy seguro de que lo haré sufrir mucho.

Marinette se sentó frente a Chat Noir. Los ojos de la chica tenían un brillo muy lindo, uno que él nunca antes vio en ella. Pero sí le hicieron recordar un poco a... Ladybug.

—No pienses solo en los demás, tú también eres un ser humano y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a opinar y a decidir por ti mismo —le dijo con determinación —. Si vives complaciendo a los demás, lo único que conseguirás será ser infeliz durante toda tú vida.

Chat Noir asintió, aún pensaba un poco en su vida pasada. Recordó que cuando era pequeño le gustaba mucho jugar con su madre, interpretaban obras de teatro. Y si lo pensaba con detenimiento, ahora mismo él estaba interpretando a todo un personaje: Chat Noir.

La mayor actuación de su vida era ser Chat Noir, porque representaba el lado infantil que siempre quiso tener en su vida real, representaba a Adrien Agreste tal y cómo era. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era un gran actor, porque interpretaba a dos personajes completamente diferentes: Adrien Agreste y Chat Noir.

—¿Sabes algo, Marinette? Puede que aún no sepa que quiero hacer en el futuro, pero hay algo que me gusta: actuar.

Ella le sonrió.

—Algún día sé que serás él mejor actor del mundo. Y sí después piensas en otra cosa, sé que podrás hacerlo —ella lo ánimo. Él sonrió y se levantó, la fundió en un abrazo, uno largo y lleno de sentimientos. Cuando se separaron no pudo evitar emitir un sonido de dolor.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó ella, preocupada.

—Estás pisando mí cola —explicó él. Ella en seguida observó el suelo, y efectivamente pisaba su cola de cinturón, apartó su pie de inmediato —. ¡Oh!, lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes —él tomó su colita entre sus manos y la acarició suavemente.

—¿Cuándo te conviertes en Chat Noir, esa cola forma parte de ti? —preguntó ella asombrada —. ¿Si alguien la daña, a ti te duele?

—Sí. Al igual que las orejas —las movió de arriba hacia abajo, Marinette sintió mucha ternura ante eso —. Y las garras también —hizo un sonido de "¡GRR!" mientras mostraba sus garras. Ella rió.

—Yo pensé que la cola era solo un adorno, después de todo... es un cinturón.

—Pensaste mal.

—¡Oh, tengo una idea!

Marinette buscó entre sus cosas, y de ellas sacó un listón de color rojo. Luego con algo de timidez, tomó entre sus manos la colita de Chat Noir, y en ella colocó la cintita roja.

Chat la observó con algo de risa, ¿en serio se le ocurrió eso?

—Ahora cada vez que te transformes, pensarás en mí. Y así cuando te vea, recordaré que no debo pisar tú colita —explicó ella. Él solo fue capaz de reír tiernamente.

—Eres muy especial, Marinette —le dijo con ternura.


	10. Hierba gatera

Para Chat Noir y Marinette ya era una costumbre estar juntos en el anochecer. Él tenía como rutina ir a visitar a la azabache todas las noches, y poco a poco habían comenzado una grandiosa amistad. Ambos podían hablar de cualquier cosa, se apoyaban o simplemente reían estando juntos.

Una noche, pasó algo en particular. Mientras la azabache había ido al baño, él se había metido en el computador de la joven. Éste estaba abierto en una carpeta que contenía muchos vídeos. Como él era un gatito curioso, abrió uno de ellos.

Marinette estaba cantando el opening de un anime que él conocía, "Yuri on ice", su inglés era perfecto y la interpretación era muy bonita. Ella realmente tenía talento para la música.

—¡Chat Noir! —el vídeo fue cerrado de inmediato por la chica que lucía pálida —. ¡No porque seamos amigos tienes derecho a revisar mis cosas! —la verdad era que ella no parecía estar enojada, solo confundida.

Él se levantó de la silla y la vio fijamente, con una sonrisa divertida. Marinette se mantuvo firme, aunque no demostraba enojo, de hecho su rostro enojado era bastante tierno.

—Tienes mucho talento con la música, tú voz es muy bonita —ella se sonrojó, eso solo hizo que él sonriera más —. ¿Planeas subir eso a YouTube?

—Para nada —ella palideció de inmediato —. A veces cuando me aburro me gusta grabar vídeos de cualquier cosa, jamás he pensado en subirlos a redes sociales —aclaró —. Aunque sí tengo el equipo necesario, mi mejor amiga me convenció de comprar una cámara de vídeo especial.

Los ojos de Chat Noir brillaron, por alguna razón que ella no comprendió. Pero en vez de analizar bien el motivo del brillo en los ojos del felino, se le ocurrió una idea que podría ser una travesura muy divertida, al menos para ella.

—¿Sabes que se me ocurre? —él negó con la cabeza y tomó asiento en la cama de la chica —. ¡Podemos grabar vídeos sobre ti!

—¿Qué dices? Soy un héroe, no puedo grabar vídeos por ahí —respondió cruzando sus brazos.

—Es que eres tan ocurrente, y además, ¡eres un gato! Los gatos son los Reyes del Internet.

Internamente Adrien le dio la razón, YouTube estaba lleno de vídeos de gatitos, había una gran variedad. Las personas disfrutaban de los felinos.

Eso quizás podría ser una gran locura. Y si lo analizamos bien, ¿los héroes también tenían derecho a divertirse?, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué idea tienes?

Ella sonrió.

—¡Verdades y mentiras sobre los gatos!

¿En qué fue lo que me metí?

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Chat Noir cuando al siguiente día, se juntaron en lo alto de el Hotel Le'Grand. Tenía una terraza enorme, y ahí iban a mostrar la primera teoría: "¿los gatos siempre caen de pie?"

—¿Princesa, estás segura de que esto es seguro? —su voz demostraba algo de miedo.

—Haz combatido contra cientos de villanos, ¿y te da miedo saltar desde una gran altura? —preguntó riendo un poco —. Solo es un juego, Chat.

—Ya, pero mi rostro es lo más lindo que tengo.

—Eso no te lo niego.

—¡Oye! —él parecía algo ofendido.

Después de una leve "discusión", él se ánimo a saltar. No fue un salto común y corriente, porque agregó un giro en el aire. Había sido algo genial, y... cayó de pie.

—Aparentemente los gatos siempre caen de pie —dijo Marinette aún sosteniendo la cámara.

—Más que nada creo que depende de la situación, porque en las batallas he tenido caídas nada lindas —por instinto se abrazó a sí mismo, no era algo lindo recordar sus golpes.

—¿Qué te parece si grabamos algo más hoy? —ofreció ella —. Dicen que los perros y los gatos no se llevan bien, podríamos desmentir eso.

—Princesa, a mí todos me aman, soy un gatito muy querido.

—Eso lo veremos.

¡Dios Santo!

Él pensó que sería una buena idea acercarse a un perro. Era un plan perfecto, ir a un parque, ver a un perrito y acercarse. ¡Pero no fue así!

El primer perro que lo persiguió fue un enorme San Bernardo. Gruñía y corría a gran velocidad, estaba muy molesto. Bastó solo con oler al felino.

Pudo perderlo cuando se trepó a un árbol.

El problema fue cuando se encontró con un Yorkshire. El pequeñín le ladraba y saltaba, pensó que sería solo eso, pero no encontró nada mejor que orinar su bota y luego, morder su cola de cinturón. ¡Quería llegar a su trasero!

—¡Porky, deja a ese chico! —corría y gritaba su dueña desesperada.

—¡Porky, déjame, soy un gato bueno! —prometía él.

Marinette estaba encantada, muerta de la risa. Jamás pensó que los perros del parque odiarían a un chico disfrazado de gato.

Cuando todo eso acabó, quedaron de verse en el anochecer en casa de la azabache. Ella aún tenía dos ideas que podrían resultar divertidas, o un completo desastre. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la tienda, era lo único que necesitaba.

Esa noche llovía, hacía mucho frío. Así que se abrigó bastante. Pensó que Chat Noir tal vez no asistiría, pero sí, apareció.

—Espero nunca más ver a un perro en mí vida —se quejó él —. Me parece de pésimo gusto que un perro se haga pis en tu bota.

—Simplemente le caíste mal —explicó ella sonriente.

—Espera a que algún día conozcas a un perro pequeño. Quizás algún día te regalé un chihuahua —le sonrió con malicia.

—Mis padres no me dejan tener mascotas, por la panadería y todo eso.

—Mm... pero tienes un gatito que te visita todas las noches —dijo de modo coqueto. Ella rió.

—Pero aún así, no cuenta —se aproximó a su cama y tomó un paquete —. Escucha, tuve una idea más, pero me parece muy tonta. Así que no sé si quieras intentarlo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Hierba gatera. Dicen que es una perdición para los felinos, que es como una droga.

—Ya veo —él pensó que no sería tan terrible como ser atacado por perros, o dar grandes saltos —. ¡Hay que hacerlo!

—¿Y si es muy peligroso? —ella pareció recapacitar.

—¡Peligro es mi segundo nombre!

Cada uno tenía un motivo para hacer aquello, o no hacerlo. Ella estaba insegura porque no sabía cuál podría ser el resultado. Él estaba seguro, porque la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

Así dio inicio una pelea, cada uno tiraba del paquete para obtenerlo. Hasta que la luz se fue, Marinette dio un salto, pero el contenido de la bolsa terminó sobre ella.

Chat sintió el olor, y sin darse cuenta (aunque veía perfectamente en la oscuridad) saltó sobre ella y la abrazó por su cuello. Era un olor delicioso, que lo llamaba. Era como una droga, solo para él.

Tenía a Marinette muy abrazada, era todo tan satisfactorio que ronroneaba. Gracias a esa felicidad, se lanzó sobre ella y terminaron en la cama. Él, como gato se hizo bolita y terminó así sobre ella.

La luz volvió, vio lo que sucedía, quiso separarse pero no fue capaz. Ese olor lo llamaba.

—¡Chat, pesas mucho! —se quejaba Marinette.

—No puedo moverme —dijo en medio de sus ronroneos.

—¡Pero estás acostado en mí, literalmente!

—Hueles delicioso, Princesa.

Y así continuó ronroneando. Era lo mejor que le había sucedido en su vida, una sensación fascinante.


	11. ¿Estás dibujando a Chat Noir?

La habitación de Marinette había pasado por muchos cambios durante el transcurso de su vida. Cuando era pequeña, su habitación estaba lleno de muñecos. Más adelante, estuvo llena de telas y sus atuendos. Y hubo un tiempo en el que su pared estuvo llena de fotos de Adrien. Actualmente, decidió hacer simplemente un cuadro. Así no tendría que sacar las imágenes una por una cada vez que tuviera invitados.

Como toda adolescente, tenía sus gustos. Y había visto vídeos de YouTube en los cuales las chicas tenían la pared llena de pósters o de dibujos. Y se le ocurrió una idea. ¡Decorar su habitación con sus gustos!

—¿Qué planeas, Marinette? —Tikki observaba como su portadora se movía de un lado al otro reuniendo algunos materiales en su escritorio.

—Voy a cambiar un poco la decoración —respondió sonriente la azabache. Tikki solo continuó observando.

Lo primero que hizo fue pegar la portada del disco que diseñó para Jagged Stone. Ya que traía lindos recuerdos. Uno de ellos era haber diseñado la portada, el otro fue cuando Adrien le pidió su autógrafo. Sí, definitivamente eso iría en su pared.

—¿Qué más planeas? —preguntó Tikki con completa curiosidad.

—Tenía la idea de dibujar cosas que me gusten, pero sé que a ti no te puedo poner, sería demasiado tonto de mí parte —la Kwami asintió —. Quizás haga dibujos de series que me gustan, y después pensaré en algo más.

Y así lo hizo. Lo primero que hizo fue dibujar a sus personajes favoritos de la primera temporada de Digimon, los ocho Digimons elegidos. Después dibujó algunos de la segunda temporada, y se entretuvo bastante con los de la tercera temporada. Mañana compraría material para pintarlos, ya que era tarde y mañana tendría que ir a clases.

—Me gusta ver que te relajes después de una semana tan agitada —le sonrió Tikki. Ambas ya estaban acostadas.

—Bueno, después de haber obtenido la habilidad de convertirme en sirena, creo que realmente merezco poder descansar un poco —intentó bromear Marinette.

—Los akumas que envía Hawk Moth cada vez son más poderosos.

—Lo sé, pero también confió en que Chat Noir y yo podremos contra todo. Somos un buen equipo, y tenemos más alidos —respondió recordando a Alya, y que aún había otros Miraculous que podrían utilizar.

Al día siguiente, en clase de Arte en vez de prestar atención, siguió pensando en las ideas que tenía para decorar su habitación. Anoche pensó mucho en otras series que le gustaban, tenía ganas de dibujar a Sakura. Pero dejó esa idea de lado al recordar otra cosa que le encantaba, o bueno, se trataba de una persona.

Primero hizo el boceto, y ya después empezó a dibujar a cierto héroe felino: Chat Noir. Lo dibujó en una expresión muy tierna, recordaba bien aquella ocasión en la que su abuela se había convertido en "Befana" y Chat Noir había hecho un rostro muy tierno cuando decía: "El negro es mí color", así que esa fue la pose elegida.

Sintió una exclamación en su espalda.

—¡¿Estás dibujando a Chat Noir?! —exclamó Adrien, que parecía bastante sorprendido y al mismo tiempo, parecía tener un leve sonrojo.

—Sí, es que...

—Marinette está locamente enamorada de Chat Noir —Alya se adelantó y Marinette le dio un codazo sintiéndose incómoda. La verdad era que en ocasiones Chat Noir la visitaba, sería vergonzoso pensar de ese modo. ¿O no?

—¿En serio? —la voz de Adrien parecía más baja de pronto, como si estuviera pensando en lo recién informado.

—No —se adelantó en responder Marinette, ahora Adrien la observaba fijamente —. Quiero decir, lo admiro mucho, es muy bueno en su trabajo. Pero no, no estoy enamorada de él.

—Un gran paso para saber que una chica está enamorada es que niegue su amor —Alya guiñó un ojo, Marinette estaba roja, estaba que mataba a su amiga.

Luego de una breve discusión, todo el día continuó con normalidad. Hasta que llegó la hora de volver a casa. Les habían dejado un trabajo de Historia, tenían que leer cuatro páginas y después hacer un breve resumen sobre lo que leyeron.

Era fácil, no sería algo que necesitara mucho tiempo. Por eso mismo, Marinette decidió seguir con su trabajo. Sacó el dibujo de Chat Noir y comenzó a pintarlo, era lo primero que quería pegar en su pared, por el valor sentimental.

Estaba tan concentrada, que se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien detrás de ella.

—Vaya, tú sí que eres talentosa.

—¡Chat Noir! —exclamó sorprendida —. ¿Cómo entraste? —preguntó un poco preocupada.

—Estaba abierto —respondió sencillamente. Se inclinó más —. ¿Cómo hiciste para dibujarme de ese modo?

—Simplemente vi tus fotos en Internet. Hay miles de páginas sobre ti y bueno, quise dibujarte —explicó un poco avergonzada.

—Debo decir que eres muy talentosa. ¡Y esto me emociona! ¡jamás me habían regalado un dibujo de mí! —exclamó con emoción.

Ella se sentó más derecha.

—Lamento decirte que no es para ti, es para mí pared.

—¿Por qué querrías un dibujo mío en tú pared? —Marinette se sonrojó al recordar lo que Alya había dicho, Chat Noir se dio cuenta de eso enseguida.

—Porque estoy decorando mí habitación —respondió de modo decidido.

—Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado tener ése dibujo —hizo ojos de perrito, ella sintió ternura y sintiéndose un poco torpe al no poder darle específicamente ese dibujo, tuvo una idea.

—¿Eres bueno para estar quieto?

—¿Perrrrrrdón? —preguntó algo confundido.

—Podría hacer un retrato de ti mañana. Aunque necesitaré que te portes bien.

—Soy un gatito educado, puedo comportarme —respondió sacando la lengua. Ella negó con la cabeza, divertida —. ¿En serio harías eso por mí?

—Es lo mínimo que podría hacer, siempre nos salvas. Mereces un regalo —le dijo con sinceridad.

—Muchas gracias, Marinette —él le sonrió con ternura, era una sonrisa de genuina felicidad. Ella no pudo evitar corresponder la sonrisa.


	12. Necesitado de contacto

Adrien había tomado la decisión de huir de su casa durante ése día, porque sentía que si seguía encerrado en su habitación se volvería loco o en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar debido al dolor y a la desesperación.

Estaba sentido porque su padre no había subido en ningún momento para preguntar cómo se encontraba, aunque también comprendía que Gabriel también debía estar pasando por un sufrimiento similar, si es que no igual.

Después de todo, no todos los días se cumplían dos años desde la desaparición de tú madre.

Salió de su habitación por la ventana, ya convertido en Chat Noir. Fue al balcón de Marinette, esperando verla ahí para poder charlar con ella, pero no la encontró. No resistiendo más el dolor que sentía, entró a la habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Estaba cansado, quería estar solo, pero al mismo tiempo anhelaba compañía, necesitaba hablar con alguien, con alguien que pudiera (o al menos intentara) entenderlo.

—Se siente tan bien estar afuera por un rato —comentaba Marinette hablando con su kwami, Tikki.

—¡El día es hermoso! Y después de haber bailado tanto, creo que mereces un descanso —la kwami rió.

—¡No te rías! Aún no entiendo bien cómo un chico tan carismático y bromista como Chat Noir es tan malo con las rimas, casi no tiene sentido —comentó Marinette.

—En ese caso yo podría decir que tú no eras del todo buena bailando, Chat Noir se movía más que tú —respondió Tikki. Marinette la miró de modo retador.

—Te recuerdo que estábamos en una batalla, es muy difícil bailar y pelear al mismo tiempo —se defendió Marinette.

La conversación se detuvo abruptamente al ver como una niña de unos seis años la observaba con un rostro divertido, claramente pensaba que ella estaba hablando sola. Se sintió un poco extraña, así que simplemente le sonrió a la niña de modo nervioso.

—No te preocupes, yo también tengo una amiga imaginaria —fue lo que dijo la niña antes de comenzar a saltar por el parque. Marinette se rió nerviosa y continuó su camino, cargando con distintas telas. Si bien estaba algo cansada, nunca era demasiado tarde para diseñar algo.

Al llegar a su casa saludó a sus brazos y se dirigió a su habitación, dejó todas las telas en su escritorio y se dejó caer en su cama. Se asustó mucho al sentir un grito, y con su bolso golpeó a la persona que gritaba. Grande fue su asombro al encontrarse con Chat Noir.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —se disculpó ella apenada por haberlo golpeado, aunque al darse cuenta de que él estaba en su cama se sintió algo enojada —. ¡¿Qué hacías en mí habitación?! —le gritó apunto de volver a golpearlo.

—¡Tranquila! Solo vine porque no quiero estar solo.

Había algo en el tono de voz de Chat Noir que hizo que Marinette sintiera lástima, sus mismos ojos expresaban tristeza, lo que no era normal en él, que siempre expresaba una gran felicidad y contaba terribles chistes felinos.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó de modo comprensivo.

—Solo quiero estar solo, pero al mismo tiempo acompañado. Ni siquiera yo me entiendo.

Ella acarició su hombro, él le sonrió sin felicidad. Más que nada parecía una mueca.

—Vuelvo en seguida, ponte cómodo.

Ella bajó las escaleras y fue por comida, encontró unas galletas recién horneadas, que tenían relleno de manjar. Colocó tres en su bolso, Tikki le agradeció. Luego subió hasta su habitación.

—Ten, come las que quieras —apoyó la bandeja en su cama y se apresuró a la puerta nuevamente —. Te traeré té, pero come mientras tanto, antes de que se enfríen.

Fue a la cocina a preparar un té, no se demoró tanto, así que pronto estuvo con Chat Noir de nuevo. Él comía galletas feliz de la vida.

—¿Te gustaría ver alguna película o alguna serie? —propuso ella entregándole su té.

—Lo que sea estaría bien, gracias, Marinette.

Ella encendió el televisor y le entregó el remoto a él. Él colocó una película, pero sin verla realmente.

Mientras comía, Marinette estaba sentada a su lado. Él aprovechó para verla, y por un momento pensó en su madre. Sus ojos, siempre llenos de sinceridad. Sus labios, siempre regalándole una sonrisa a todo el mundo. Ambas eran parecidas debido a sus personalidades, eran buenas personas, personas que hacían falta en éste mundo.

—Marinette —la llamó, sintiéndose nerviosa.

—¿Sí? —ella lo miró de inmediato, sus ojos brillaron por la curiosidad.

—¿Me dejarías darte un abrazo?

Ella no respondió en cambió fue ella quien abrazó al felino. Se quedaron así durante un rato, él sintió el contacto humano que tanto le hacía falta. Sintió sinceridad, cariño, lealtad y compañerismo. Se sintió bien.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se observaron con ternura y con un sonrojo visible en las mejillas de ambos. Chat Noir vio tantas cualidades en ella, que no pensó bien...

Así fue como se acercó más, y besó los labios de Marinette. Fue un beso relativamente corto, pero fue correspondido. Su corazón no dejaba de latir, debido a la inmensa felicidad que sintió gracias a ese toque.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban sonrojados y sonreían de oreja a oreja. Marinette fue la primera en desviar la mirada, se sentía distinta. Chat Noir sonrió sin saber bien qué decir.

Definitivamente, ése beso marcaba un antes y un después para ambos.


	13. Pesadilla

Marinette se encontraba recostada en su cama sin poder dormir del todo bien. La verdad era que apenas eran las diez de la noche, pero no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. ¿Por qué? Porque hubo una nueva akumatizada.

Desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que los akumas tenían poderes más y más fuertes. Como fue el caso de "Sirena" que para derrotarla hubo que usar poderes especiales para respirar bajo el agua. Sabía de sobra que más adelante utilizarían nuevos poderes, como para volar, patinar de maravilla e inluso respirar en el espacio.

La tarea de ser una súper-heroína era cada vez más complicada. A veces sentía que tenía muchas responsabilidades para ser solo una adolescente de catorce años.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

La akumatizada tenía poderes con los que te dejaba ver tus peores pesadillas, te sumías en un horrible sueño. Chat Noir iba a ser atacado, pero ella saltó para defenderlo. ¿Y qué pasó? Tuvo un sueño extraño.

Se levantó y observó todo a su alrededor, ya no era Ladybug, ahora era Marinette. Por alguna razón que desconocía, se encontraba en el colegio, específicamente en la biblioteca. Frente a ella tenía a Adrien.

—Yo nunca saldría con alguien como tú, eres una mentirosa —decía él. Ella miró sus manos y las rascó con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice? —preguntó de modo tímido, su voz denotaba terror.

Él la miró de modo burlón. Estaba claro que ella mentía a diario, pero eso era por sus responsabilidades como Ladybug, no podía evitarlo.

—No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar jamás.

Ella lloró amargamente observando como Adrien se retiraba lentamente. Todo eso era demasiado fuerte para ella, era muy doloroso.

Entonces, de pronto el escenario cambió. Ahora se encontraba en la Torre Eiffel. Estaba completamente sola, hasta que se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Chat Noir.

—Marinette, tú y yo ya no podemos ser amigos. No después de que me mentiste todo éste tiempo.

—¿Te mentí? ¿qué quieres decir?

Las palabras de su compañero y mejor amigo la estaban dañando demasiado, era difícil soportar que te hablen de ése modo.

Él la observó con rabia, sus ojos solo mostraban enojo.

—¡Eres Ladybug! Jamás pude imaginar que una chica tan torpe como tú sería esa súper-heroína, es una decepción.

Dolía. Dolía mucho.

—¡No quiero saber de ti otra vez! Pensar que me gustabas...

Luego se vio en un inmenso negro, y se sintió vacía. En ese momento descubrió lo importantes que eran ambos rubios en su vida, y que uno de sus peores miedos sería perderlos a ambos, no podía imaginar su vida sin ellos, ambos eran especiales y únicos, ambos la ayudaban y complementaban.

Lloró amargamente, estaba sentida y sobretodo: sola. La soledad que había era tan inmensa y aterradora, que tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma para no sentir tanto miedo.

Cuando despertó, abrazó fuertemente a Chat Noir, y con la ayuda del gatito purificó al akuma. Aún estaba algo sentida.

—¿Estás bien? —Chat Noir acababa de ingresar en su habitación, algo sigiloso, como buen gato —. Lamento la tardanza, tuve una fuerte batalla contra un akuma.

—Lo sé —respondió con un hilo de voz.

Él se acercó y se sentó en los pies de su cama, quizás no debió decir eso, porque la observaba con preocupación.

—¿Te pasó algo? ¿no me digas que Pesadilla te afectó a ti también? —ella solo asintió —. ¡Oh, Princesa! ¡tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla!

Sin previo aviso, Chat Noir la abrazó. Era un abrazo tierno y bastante cálido, pero aún así ella tenía mil cavilaciones en su cabeza.

—¿Sabes algo? Agradezco a la vida que te haya puesto en mí camino.

—¿Qué? Princesa, ¿por qué me dices algo así?

—Porque eres un buen chico, eres un gatito adorable. Eres un buen amigo, me escuchas y me apoyas. Me agrada que podamos ser amigos.

Chat Noir sonrió con dulzura, sus ojos brillaron ante las palabras de la azabache.

Tomó su mano con suavidad, con cariño acariciaba sus nudillos.

—Mi deber es proteger a todo París, pero si alguna vez estás en problemas, te prometo que vendré. Cada vez que necesites a un héroe puedes contar conmigo.

Su corazón saltó debido a la gran felicidad. Cada vez su compañía comenzaba a sentirse mejor, más cálida y más tierna. Él le daba una felicidad asombrosa, era un sentimiento que no quería perder.

—Gracias, Gatito.

Y ambos permanecieron en silencio, observándose fijamente con sonrisas en sus nerviosos rostros.


	14. Mala idea

Era una noche común y corriente en las calles de París. A excepción de que en la terraza de cierta azabache, se encontraba un héroe gatuno.

—Hay muchas cosas que como civil no he podido hacer, mi vida es algo complicada —comentaba Chat Noir apoyado en la varanda.

—¿Cómo qué cosas? Quizás podamos hacer algo juntos —propuso Marinette, que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a todo el mundo.

Adrien sonrió internamente, él mejor que nadie conocía la actitud bondadosa de la joven. Después de todo eran compañeros, savía bastante de ella.

—No creo que sea buena idea que hagamos cosas juntos, después de todo soy un súper-héroe, sería raro que nos vean juntos.

Ella pareció pensar en algo, su rostro solo mostraba un poco de duda. De todas formas, sabía que Marinette podría ser muy creativa.

—¿Y si hacemos las cosas aquí en mí casa?

—¿Dices que hagamos cosas a escondidas? —Chat Noir alzó una de sus cejas —. ¿No crees que sería algo aburrido?

—Mm... no, no lo creo. Cuando estás con la persona indicada, todo es divertido —sonrió ella. Su sonrisa era tan hermosa, se veía como una niña —. Anda, cuéntame cosas que no has hecho.

Él meditó un momento, no podía dar demasiada información al respecto.

—Bueno... ¿qué cosas no has hecho tú? —preguntó a modo de juego. Ella rió.

—Estábamos hablando sobre ti.

—Es que yo también quiero saber más sobre ti, Princesa. Tienes una cara de niña buena, quiero saber qué escondes —intentó bromear él. Ella se puso roja, entró a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, él la imitó.

—Bueno, no sabría por dónde empezar. Hay muchas cosas que nunca he hecho, como: beber café, tener novio, leer libros eróticos... la verdad es que esto es incómdoo —ella se cubrió con sus mantas.

—¿Nunca has tenido un novio? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—No. La verdad es que nunca ningún chico se me ha declarado, y yo nunca he tenido el valor de declararle mi amor a nadie —explicó.

Chat Noir levantó su cola, eso era un signo de que estaba feliz, sus orejitas se movieron de arriba a abajo debido a la curiosidad.

—¡Chat Noir! —dijo ella en tono de advertencia —. No vamos a hablar de mí vida romántica.

—¿Por qué no? ¡dijiste que podríamos conocernos más!

—Pero yo quería ayudarte a ti, a hacer cosas que nunca hiciste antes. ¡Espera! Ahora que lo pienso... ¿tú tuviste alguna novia?

Él se sonrojó un poco, ese tema podía ser bastante incómodo para un chico de su edad.

—La verdad es que no he tenido relación con muchas personas, menos aún con mujeres. Así que no, no he tenido nunca una novia —admitió algo avergonzado. Estaba esperando que ella comenzara a reír. Pero eso no sucedió.

—¿Nunca tuviste novia? Vaya, pensé que fuera del traje se escondía todo un casanova —él rió a carcajadas, si tan solo supiera que a Adrien Agreste lo acosaban miles de locas fanáticas.

—¿Qué? He visto los vídeos del Ladyblog, eres todo un coqueto.

—Digamos que es parte del encanto de Chat Noir —ella evitó asentir, no quería entrar en ese tipo de temas —. Entonces... ninguno de los dos ha tenido una relación amorosa antes —parecía estar pensando mucho en eso.

—Claro. ¿Por qué lo repites?

—Supongo que en ese caso, nunca has hecho cosas de novios. Como... ¿ir de la mano, dar un beso, ir a un restaurante?

Ella se sonrojó, pero solo porque... ¡su primer beso había sido justamente con él! Aunque... ¡ése había sido su primer beso como Ladybug! ¡pero ella era Ladybug! ¿entonces aquél fue su primer beso? ¡no! ¡bueno, sí! Era muy complicado.

Ella esperaba de todo corazón que su primer beso como Marinette fuese con Adrien.

—Es un tema complicado, pero no.

Chat Noir tenía curiosidad, quería saber más sobre la vida amorosa de Marinette. Aunque sabía que sería una mala idea. Pero ella era una chica tan dulce, tan tierna, tan buena... que merecía a alguien especial. De hecho...

—¿Y quién es él afortunado que te gusta?

—No creo que debamos hablar sobre eso, sería una mala idea —parecía nerviosa.

—Háblame de ése chico y yo te contaré sobre quién me gusta.

—¿Y por qué quieres hablar de ése tema?

—Porque es interesante.

Ella se acomodó mejor en la cama, observó los ojitos llenos de curiosidad de su amigo felino y se dio cuenta de que realmente confiaba en él. ¿Qué daño podría hacer hablar respecto a Adrien? Después de todo... Chat Noir era alguien en quién podía confiar.

—Podría decir que mí chico es "perfecto", pero eso sería una mentira. Lo pintan como a un chico perfecto, pero en el fondo tiene miedos e inseguridades como todos nosotros. Es alguien que está obligado a actuar como un títere, pero... en el fondo es una persona realmente buena, paciente y muy comprensivo.

Habló sin nombrar al chico, intentando no ser muy obvia. Chat Noir sintió algo raro en el pecho, por alguna razón, recordó su verdadera identidad... era una buena descripción.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la azabache al verlo tan ido.

—Nada.

—Bien... supongo que debes hablarme de tú chica.

Él suspiró. "Su chica" eso sonaba tan bonito.

—Ella es una mujer fuerte, valiente, decidida. Es la imagen de la perfección, aunque no es perfecta del todo. A veces puede ser impulsiva —recordó la escena en la que regañó a Lila por sus mentiras —. Es algo mandona, y también es miedosa. Pero siempre se preocupa por los demás, ella es simplamente... maravillosa.

Eso hizo que Marinette pensará en Ladybug. ¿Chat Noir realmente estaba enamorado de ella?

Se golpeó mentalmente al recordar que sí lo estaba, él mismo se lo dijo la noche que pelearon contra "Glaciator"

Ambos estaban sumamente incómodos, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes algo? Siento que sé quién te gusta —dijo Marinette.

—Yo también lo creo.

—¿Qué?

Ambos decidieron que contarían hasta tres y dirían las personas que imaginaron. Contaron de modo lento. Sus corazones estaban más que acelerados, el nerviosismo reinaba en la habitación de la azabache.

 _3..._

—Ladybug / Adrien Agreste —dijeron.

Ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡¿Cómo supiste?! —preguntaron al unísono.

Y fue en ese momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que realmente había sido una muy mala idea hablar de ése tema tan íntimo. Ahora ambos estaban aún más nerviosos que antes.


	15. Ridículos gestos románticos

Adrien se encontraba completamente confundido desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora. Él estaba completamente seguro de que amaba a su adorada Lady, porque la veía y sentía algo sumamente especial, como el aleteo insesante de mil pequeñas mariposas, o un gran nerviosismo. Siempre le coqueteaba y todo eso. Pero... algo había cambiado.

Quizás en Glaciator ella lo había rechazado, pero de todas formas una pequeña esperanza de algún día poder enamorarla había quedado presente en su corazón. Aunque... eso cada vez parecía un sueño más lejano.

Todo había cambiado cuando... comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo con Marinette. Se veían todas las noches, hablaban de distintos temas y realmente congeniaban bien. Podían hablar de todo, de libros, películas, series y también de sus problemas personales (aunque obviamente sin revelar información sobre él)

Ella cocinaba delicioso, siempre le daba dulces. Aunque su condición física se mantenía debido a todas sus actividades. Además, ella siempre mantenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro.

Ahora visitarla era distinto, ambos notaban aquello.

En éste momento ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama de la azabache, ella estaba viendo televisión, una cosa que había descubierto de ella era que amaba ver las películas de Disney. Cada vez que veía una (fuese vieja o reciente) ella se emocionaba. En ocasiones repetía los diálogos o sus ojitos brillaban de un modo realmente especial.

Ambos estaban viendo "El Jorobado de Notre Dame" él protagonista cantaba en éste preciso momento "Afuera" y ella también cantaba, tenía una bonita voz.

—Chat Noir, ¿por qué tienes la cola arriba?

Bajó su cola de inmediato. Uno de los problemas de ser gato, era que tú cuerpo era demasiado expresivo. Cuando su cola se levantaba era porque estaba feliz, o emocionado. Ahora fue porque verla feliz lo llenaba de una felicidad indescriptible.

—No lo sé... —dijo de modo tímido. No quería explicar sus sentimientos, sería tan raro.

—¡Oh, cielos! —ella se levantó de su cama —. Estaba tan concentrada viendo la película que no me di cuenta de que no te he dado algún dulce, lo siento mucho.

Ella bajó las escaleras apresurada, aunque sin hacer demasiado ruido. Él sonrió. Ella siempre pensaba en los demás, bien que disfrutaba ver películas Disney, pero aún así podía pensar en los demás.

—Es tan linda...

Tenía que aprender a controlarse. El otro día mientras comían helado, ronroneó. Otras veces su cola se ha levantado, y a veces cuando se abrazan, tiene la necesidad de darle masajes. Son sensaciones de gato, pero más que nada, todo eso es por sus sentimientos...

Cada día la añoraba más, cada día quería saber más de ella. Quería conocer el misterio que era la hermosa Marinette Dupain Cheng.

—Traje pastel de chocolate, tú favorito.

Ella dejó el pastel frente a él. Él se sentó y lo tomó, lo probó y un ronroneó escapó de sus labios.

—Está delicioso, gracias —siguió comiendo.

Marinette rió y se sentó nuevamente en la cama. Estaban dando un comercial sobre "Soy Luna", ella se emocionó.

—¿Te gusta esa serie?

—Dios, sí. ¡Amo a Matteo! Aunque Simón también me gusta. La verdad es que amaría tener un Chico Fresa en mí vida.

Tuvo una idea. Sacó la frutilla del pastel y la colocó en su cabeza.

—Yo puedo ser tú Chico Fresa —dijo guiñando el ojo. Marinette rió, sacó la fresa de su cabeza y se la comió —. Acabas de matar la magia.

—La magia siempre estará presente si estás tú, Chat —él se sonrojó, ese tipo de comentarios conseguían confundirlo un poco.

¿Ella también sentía algo distinto?

—Lo digo por tú... magia, tú poder. Ya sabes, no toda chica tiene la capacidad de hablar con un gato —explicó rápidamente.

Se sintió un tonto.

—Ya veo, aunque tienes razón.

Él la escuchó un rato hablar sobre esa serie, le contó que amaría tener la medallita de Luna, que sería algo hermoso.

Él la escuchó con atención, y bueno, ya había formado todo un plan.

Esa noche, antes de que Chat Noir llegara, Marinette charlaba con Tikki.

—Creo que siento algo por Chat Noir —confesó Marinette.

Tikki tuvo que ahogar un grito interno, ella más que nadie quería que ese día llegara, ya que... ella sabía que Chat Noir era Adrien Agreste. ¡Ellos debían estar juntos!

—¿Y le darás una oportunidad?

Antes de que Marinette pudiese responder, sintió un ruido en su balcón y salió corriendo. Pero como la torpeza la perseguía siempre, tropezó con algo y casi cayó al suelo de bruces. Pero no sucedió, porque unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron con firmeza.

—¿Siempre buscas tropezar conmigo, Chica Delivery?

Marinette tuvo que levantar la vista para observar con confusión al héroe gatuno.

—¿Qué dices?

—Eres tan despistada, creo que siempre has vivido en la Luna. Encontré algo que es tuyo.

Él la soltó, ella se enderezó y observó con confusión (y un poquito de diversión al gatito)

—¿Algo que es mío?, ¿qué podría ser? —decidió seguir con ese juego.

Él se colocó detrás de ella, y le colocó un hermoso collar en el cuello. Collar que ella reconoció de inmediato.

—¡Es el collar de Soy Luna! ¡la medallita! —se dio vuelta y abrazó a Chat Noir con ternura, estaba más que emocionada, eso era increíble —. ¡Muchas gracias! —saltaba de la emoción, él rió un poquito.

—Una princesa merece siempre lo mejor.

—Me escuchaste... escuchaste todo lo que digo —ella parecía algo enternecida.

—Siempre te he escuchado, eres importante para mí.

Se fundieron en otro abrazo. Pero fue más corto. Chat Noir había tomado una decisión.

—Confió tanto en ti, que... estoy dispuesto a mostrarte quién soy.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el grito de Marinette lo alertó.

—¡No tienes que hacer eso! Eres un héroe, no estás obligado a demostrar nada —él la observó con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro, ahora la admiraba más —. Chat Noir, confió en ti y sé que llegará el día en el que las identidades de los héroes sean reveladas.

—Gracias por entenderme.

—¿Por qué querías mostrarme quién eres?

—Supongo que son mis impulsos, son cosas algo tontas, pero son gestos de amor... —se tapó la boca de inmediato al sentise delatado —; yo...

Marinette lo observó sonrojada.

—¿Yo te gustó?

Él quiso salir corriendo, pero se quedó petrificado.

—Sí... —admitió de modo tímido —, por eso siempre te escuchó, por eso siempre vengo. Te convertiste en alguien muy importante para mí, necesito ver tu sonrisa para poder ser feliz.

—¡Chat! Tú también me gustas.

—Pero no me conoces. No sabes quién soy.

—Sé perfectamente quién eres. Durante tus visitas me has dejado conocer a Chat Noir, te he visto en distintas facetas: preocupado, feliz, juguetón... te conozco bien —ella estaba convencida.

Él dio un pasó adelante.

—¿Chica Delivery, me concedes el honor de ser tú novio?

Sabía que eso era demasiado arriesgado. Pero quiso intentarlo.

—Marichat por siempre —respondió ella, y ambos se tomaron de la mano, ambos estaban sonrojados.


	16. Abrazos, mimos, caricias

Marinette y Chat Noir habían comenzado a salir hace tres días atrás. Su relación era una bastante tierna, aunque Chat Noir no estaba del todo feliz. No porque no estuviese enamorado hasta los huesos de la tierna azabache, sino que, no le gustaba el hecho de tener que hacer todo a escondidas con ella.

El único lugar en el que se habían juntado hasta ahora, era en la casa de la azabache. ¿Por qué? Porque él era un héroe y debía mantener un perfil bajo. ¿Qué pensarían los ciudadanos si lo vieran con Marinette? Podrían sospechar muchas cosas, incluso llegar a pensar que ella es Ladybug. Quizás hasta Hawk Moth podría utilizar a Marinette.

Todo era un riesgo.

—¿En qué piensas?

La voz de Marinette lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba muy concentrado en sus problemas que no se dio cuenta de que Marinette lo observaba con preocupación.

—Nada malo Princesa, solo problemas de gatos, ya sabes —intentó bromear, pero ella no le creyó del todo.

—Chat, ni siquiera has probado tú pastel, eso significa que algo malo sucede.

Era cierto. Ella le había dado un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate, con nueces y algo de manjar. Su favorito, pero no sentía hambre, tenía demasiadas preocupaciones y miedos como para pensar en comer.

—Marinette, estar contigo es algo que me encanta. Que seamos novios es algo muy bonito y nuevo para mí —ella asintió —. Pero siento que está relación no es justa para ti.

Ella se levantó para acercar su silla a la de él, quedó a su lado. Con nerviosismo tomó la mano enguantada de su felino novio.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Me encanta estar contigo, eres un chico especial te lo he dicho en más de una ocasión —su voz demostraba absoluta tristeza.

—Y tú eres una chica extraordinaria, no lo dudes nunca —apretó su mano, para infundirle confianza —. Pero mantener una relación a escondidas no es justo para ti, mereces a un chico que pueda salir contigo, que te pueda presumir.

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

—¿En serio crees que esas cosas me importan? Chat, yo no soy Chloé —él rió bajito, pero ella lo escuchó y sonrió un poco más confiada —. A mí lo que me gusta es estar contigo, compartir pequeños momentos y cada vez conocernos más. De eso se trata una relación, de estar con la persona correcta y sentirte amada, feliz, comprendida... tú provocas todo eso, tú eres lo que yo quiero.

—¡Marinette!

Chat se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su novia. Ella lo correspondió y besó la mejilla del felino con suma ternura, sentía un gran cariño por él, lo adoraba con todo su corazón.

Cuando se separaron, ella acarició su cabeza. Él ronroneó.

—Me encanta estar contigo —exclamó él.

—Y a mí me encanta mimarte, eres un gatito muy mimado —él rió, asintió porque era cierto.

Ella siempre lo cuidaba, lo mimaba y lo trataba como a un felino real. Aunque también era una grandiosa novia. Se habían besado una sola vez en los labios, pero jamás olvidaría el sabor tan delicioso que transmitían esos labios, eran dulces al igual que ella.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

—Princesa, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la Torre Eiffel? —propuso él —. Es de noche, y estaremos nosotros dos solos.

—¿Y si alguien como Alya nos graba?

—No pienses de ese modo, solo déjate llevar, estarás protegida por tú gatito de brillante armadura. ¿O debería decir oxidada? Ya sabes, porque soy negro, porque soy la destrucción.

Ella rió del pésimo chiste, además no era necesario explicarlo.

Se acercó a él, se aferró a su cuello. Él ronroneó sin poder contenerse y así, fueron camino a la Torre Eiffel. Sentir el viento en su cuerpo sin el traje de Ladybug era una sensación completamente nueva, era agradable, se sentía como estar en el paraíso.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, Chat Noir la soltó, aunque la afirmaba por la espalda. Ella observó la maravillosa vista que tenía de las calles de París y soltó un suspiró de fascinación, todo se veía tan lindo, era precioso.

—Ver tú sonrisa es lo más lindo de éste mundo —Chat Noir sonreía maravillado al poder contemplar algo tan hermoso como la sonrisa de Marinette. Esa sonrisa podría iluminar el día de cualquiera.

—¡Es que esto es precioso! —exclamó ella.

Era bonito poder admirar París, sin la necesidad de correr para pelear contra algún villano, sin tener que pelear. Solo... admirar la vista de un lugar tan bello.

—No más hermoso que tú —respondió en tono coqueto.

Ambos se acercaron, se tomaron de las manos con una gran seguridad y... unieron sus labios en un lindo y tierno beso, en el cual demostraron todo el amor que se tenían.


	17. Latido de corazón

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban juntos, como era habitual estaban en la habitación de Marinette mientras era de noche.

Las visitas nocturnas nunca faltaban. Ambos se veían todos los días en el colegio, pero como Marinette no tenía idea de que él era Adrien, tenía que contenerse y evitar acercarse a ella durante el día. Con el paso del tiempo eso se había convertido en una tarea realmente difícil, lo único que quería era estar con ella.

Pero al menos en las noches podían estar juntos. Hablaban de diversos temas, cada día aprendían algo nuevo del otro, de sus sueños, sus motivaciones y lo que les disgustaba. Marinette consideraba que su relación era una ternura.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó Marinette —. Sé que te molesta la idea de que no podamos salir juntos de día, pero... ¿quién dice que no podemos salir juntos de noche?

—Princesa, ya hemos ido a la Torre Eiffel, eso ya cuenta como una salida.

—Sí, pero podemos hacer otras cosas de noche, ya sabes, cosas de novios —ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, aunque Chat Noir encontró esa sonrisa algo traviesa, como la de una niña pequeña que trama algo.

—¿Otras cosas? Marinette, la noche es peligrosa. Muchas personas malas andan sueltas a esas horas —explicó con tono serio.

—¿Y? Chat Noir, tú eres un héroe. ¡Puedes defenderte de cualquier cosa! Sé que contigo siempre estaré a salvo.

Él se quedó estático. Marinette confiaba muchísimo en él, lo amaba eso estaba claro. Y él también la amaba, la amaba tanto que temía perderla por alguna tontería. Sentía una gran responsabilidad con ella, aunque también sabía que ella era capaz de cuidarse sola, pero... siempre había riesgos.

—Princesa, no puedo ir por ahí golpeando a ladrones —él rascó su nuca —. Mí trabajo es combatir a los Akumas, no a los ladrones de París.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Eres un héroe, ¿no se supone que debes proteger a todos los ciudadanos de París?

—Claro que sí, pero hay una diferencia entre los akumas y los ladrones normales.

—¿Y cuál es?

Chat Noir notó enojo en el tono de voz de su novia. ¿Por qué de repente ella parecía estar tan molesta?

—Que los akumas son controlados por un villano, y tienen poderes, es muy difícil dañarlos realmente. A un ladrón podría dañarlo gravemente y no podría cargar con eso.

Ella bajó la mirada, parecía haberse quedado sin argumentos ante aquello, fue algo muy sincero y... realista.

Ellos eran héroes, pero... ¿por qué sólo podían pelear contra los akumatizados? Ella sentía que podrían hacer mucho más si se les presentara la oportunidad.

—No te sientas triste, yo siempre te protegeré —Chat Noir se acercó a la chica y le dio un cálido abrazó. Ella se acurrucó en su novio, como si fuese una niña que necesita de apoyo.

Él se quedó callado y acarició su espalda con ternura. Algo lindo que tenía Marinette era que era una chica con una sensibilidad asombrosa, ella siempre se preocupaba por todo el mundo, incluso por las personas malas.

Adrien consideraba que Marinette era una súper-heroína, que el mundo necesitaba más personas así como ella.

De pronto, al estar la habitación en un completo silencio, ambos se dieron cuenta de que escuchaban los latidos del otro.

—Puedo escuchar tus latidos —susurró Marinette.

—Y yo los tuyos, tú corazón late muy rápido.

—Es por ti, me haces sentir segura y amada, me pones nerviosa —ella no quiso moverse, él tampoco —. Me gusta lo que me haces sentir.

—Y tú me das todo el amor que durante años he anhelado, contigo me siento capaz de todo —confesó él.

—¿Chat...?

—¿Sí?

—Por favor, no te separes de mí aún —pidió con tono nervioso.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados de ese modo durante un largo rato. Estaban tan cómodos que poco a poco comenzaron a recostarse y sin darse cuenta, ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos.


	18. Guardaespaldas

Durante las horas de clase Adrien había notado a Marinette nerviosa. La azabache se comportaba de un modo extraño, sonreía menos, hablaba poco y parecía querer esconderse de los demás.

Alya había intentado ayudarla, pero tampoco tuvo resultados. Él quería ayudarla, hablarle, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Hablaba más con ella siendo Chat Noir, no como Adrien. Por alguna razón, pensar en hablar con ella sin su máscara le causó algo de miedo.

—¿Qué le pasa a Marinette? —le preguntó a Alya casi al final de las clases.

—La verdad es que no he conseguido información, se comporta de modo extraño —respondió la morena.

Adrien no quiso hablar más del tema. Se fue corriendo a la biblioteca y ya dentro de ella, Plagg salió de su escondite. Él le dio un trozo de Camembert.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Plagg —. No es normal que me des Camembert así como así.

Adrien sonrió de lado, su kwami lo conocía bien y eso le agradaba. Más que "Kwami y portador" ellos eran amigos, buenos amigos.

—Quiero saber qué le ocurre a Marinette, por eso necesito seguirla —respondió Adrien.

Plagg soltó su queso por unos segundos.

—¿Y para eso tienes que ser Chat Noir? Adrien, ella te quiere en tus dos identidades.

Adrien peinó su cabello de modo nervioso. Él sabía eso, pero las cosas no eran fáciles.

—Sé que me quiere, pero... siento mayor seguridad en mí forma heroíca. Si estoy con ella siendo Adrien... siento que las cosas son incómodas.

—¿No crees que deberías cambiar eso?

Plagg deboró su queso de un solo trago, luego voló para posicionarse al lado de Adrien.

—No será hoy.

Se convirtió en Chat Noir y al sentir el timbre, esperó a que todos salieran del salón y siguió sigilosamente a Marinette. Su plan al principio era hablar con ella, pero pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer sería espiarla, después de todo corría el riesgo de que no le dijera qué es lo que realmente sucedía.

Le llamó la atención ver cómo se adentraba en un callejón. Ella vivía cerca del Colegio, no tendría porqué pasar por un lugar tan feo y solitario. Su instinto lo hizo observar todo desde el techo, si algo pasaba tendría la opción de atacar en cualquier momento.

Vio como tres chicos se acercaban a ella.

—Entonces, ¿pensaste en la propuesta? —preguntaba uno de ellos.

Marinette permanecía cruzada de brazos.

—Sabes que sino aceptas, podemos conseguir que te saquen del Colegio —amenazaba otro.

¿En qué lío se había metido Marinette?, ¿por qué esos chicos la estaban acosando?

—Ya les di postres gratis, ni piensen que saldré con alguno de ustedes. No puedo creer que...

—Oye, muñeca solo es una cita. Además... eres preciosa —uno de ellos intentó tocar su cuello, pero ella se alejó de inmediato.

—No te resistas.

—¡Esto no es justo!

Los tres se estaban acercando cada vez más a la azabache, ella intentaba retroceder, pero no podía. Uno de ellos la afirmó por la espalda.

—Sino quieres ayudar por las buenas, lo harás por las malas.

Iban a sacar sus pertenencias, pero no pudieron. Chat Noir lanzó su bastón, el cual golpeó la mano del chico que amenazaba a su amiga.

—Si saben lo que les conviene, la dejarán sola ahora mismo —dijo con tono amenazante.

Ninguno de ellos se inmutó.

—¿Y sino qué? ¿nos golpearás con tú cola de cinturón? —se mofó uno de ellos.

—No, él es capaz de arañar nuestro rostro con esas garras de Gatubela —se burló otro.

—No soy un villano, soy un héroe y mi misión es proteger a todos, incluso a señoritas bellas como Marinette.

Chat Noir lanzó su bastón nuevamente, consiguió que los tres retrocedieran y rápidamente tomó entre sus brazos a la azabache. Fueron de techo en techo corriendo, hasta que llegaron al balcón de Marinette.

Ella se sentó en el suelo, estaba agotada.

—¿Quiénes son esos idiotas y por qué les diste comida gratuita?

Ella suspiró.

—Publiqué en Internet que daría clases particulares. Uno de ellos necesitaba ayuda, me contrató, pero se aprovechó y tomó muchas fotos, una de ellas es un poco comprometedora, porque dejó una cámara en el baño —explicó algo avergonzada —. Quieren tener una cita conmigo, o sino no la borrarán.

Chat Noir frunció el ceño, realmente odiaba la extorsión.

—Lo harán, de eso estoy seguro —hizo puños sus manos.

Ella se levantó.

—Son solo niños, Chat. No tienes que alterarte tanto.

Chat Noir la observó con incredulidad.

—¿Solo niños? Marinette, ellos son hombres, pudieron hacerte algo. Debes cuidarte más.

—Creo que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme.

Él enarcó una de sus cejas, aunque debido al antifaz no se notó.

¿Y qué hubieras hecho si yo no aparecía?

Ella se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, se calló un momento y después respondió:

—Supongo que hubiera resuelto la situación hablando.

—No todo en la vida se resuelve hablando.

—Tampoco la violencia es una solución.

Chat se quedó callado, se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura de Marinette y ya estando listo le dijo:

—No seas terca. Por favor, cuando tengas un problema, llámame, no importa cuándo, yo estaré ahí. Es una promesa —tomó las manos de la azabache y agregó: —. Yo seré tú guardaespaldas personal —y guiñó su ojo.


	19. Máscara

Los días seguían transcurriendo, y con ello los akumas cada día eran más fuertes. Ladybug y Chat Noir parecían no tener descanso, fue una semana muy movida.

Lo extraño fue que, después de todos esos akumas, parece que sí hubo un descanso. Marinette pensaba que eso era malo, era muy, muy malo. Porque... ¿qué tal si se estaba planeando algo grande?, ¿algo realmente fuerte y poderoso? Podría ser terrible, y... no sabía qué hacer.

Chat Noir por otro lado se mostraba tranquilo, igual de despreocupado que siempre. Eso ponía los nervios de Marinette de punta. ¿Cómo podía mantenerse siempre tan sereno?

—Marinette, creo que podrías ocupar tú tiempo en otra cosa —le dijo Chat Noir —. No creo que pensar en los "villanos", que como te he dicho miles de veces se llaman: "akumas" sea algo bueno.

—Pero... todo ha estado tan tranquilo.

—Hasta los villanos merecen descansar, quizás Ladybug y yo hemos hecho demasiado bien nuestro trabajo —fue la respuesta de Chat Noir —. Veamos, sé que te gusta diseñar. ¿Por qué no haces algo de moda?

Marinette rió.

—¿Algo cómo qué?

—Se supone que tú eres la que sabe del tema, ¿cómo quieres que sea yo él que te diga? —ambos rieron, aunque eso era cierto.

—¡Tengo una idea! Mañana cuando vengas te tendré un regalo, te prometo que te gustará.

—¿Un regalo? Pero si tú presencia es más que suficiente.

Ella le sonrió y acarició brevemente su cabello, le encantaba escuchar el tranquilizador sonido de sus ronroneos. A él también le gustaba la suavidad y la calidez que desprendía su contacto.

—Ya verás mañana lo que haré.

—Eso suena tan tentador.

—Será especial, solo eso diré.

—¿Sabías que los gatos mueren por la curiosidad?

—Entonces mañana saldrá en las noticias que Chat Noir murió.

Él se separó de golpe.

—¡Eres cruel! —parecía asustado, aunque sabía que se trataba de una broma. Y nuevamente, ambos rieron.

Esa noche Adrien no podía dormir, se le ocurrían un millón de ideas. Marinette en ningún momento específico qué sería el regalo. Quizás se podría tratar de una cena, de una salida, de un poema... o algún diseño. Había muchas opciones.

—Me gusta ver a los humanos enamorados, se ponen tan bobos —Plagg reía.

—Prefiero ser bobo que oloroso por culpa de un queso —se defendió Adrien.

—El queso es lo mejor del mundo, el queso jamás te dañará.

Chat Noir fue la noche siguiente al balcón de Marinette. Y cuando apareció... la sorpresa comenzó.

Marinette en vez de llevar su típico atuendo, llevaba un vestido de color negro, junto a un alargado chaleco también negro, unas orejas de gatito y botas negras que llegaban hasta sus rodillas.

—Princesa, ¿qué es esto?

Ella se acercó a él y colocó sus manos en su cintura. Hizo una pose heroíca.

—No soy una Princesa, soy Kitty Noir —dijo con un tono de voz distinto, eso hizo reír a Chat Noir.

—¿Tengo una nueva compañera?

Ella asintió, él suprimió la risa.

—Solo te falta algo para ser perfecta.

Él se adentró a la habitación de la chica, abrió su armario y de éste sacó un cinturón. Se paró detrás de la azabache y lo dejó en la parte trasera del vestido. Ahora ambos tenían cola de cinturón.

—Ahora estás casi perfecta, falta otra cosa.

—¿Qué podría ser?

—Esto.

Chat Noir se sacó su cascabel y lo colocó cuidadosamente en el cuello de su Princesa.

—¿En serio te puedes sacar el cascabel? —preguntó realmente sorprendida.

—Sí, el cascabel y la cola —respondió él —. Lo único que no sale es la máscara, porque es mágica, creo.

—Hablando de máscaras... —ella se dirigió a su escritorio y de éste sacó dos máscaras negras. Una de ellas tenía un poco de brillo plateado y la figura de unas patitas de gato junto con las iniciales "C.N", la otra era igual, solo que las iniciales eran "M.D.C"

—Es para ti —le entregó la máscara —. Sé que no puedes utilizarla siendo Chat Noir, pero quizás cuando seas... quién quiera que seas, puedas usarla.

—Me encanta. Muchas gracias por todo esto, Kitty Noir.

Chat Noir tomó la máscara contraria, y se la colocó a Marinette. Luego se colocó por encima de su máscara la que su amiga hizo para él.

—¡Ya estamos listos para combatir el crimen!

—¿Qué? ¡claro que no! —se quejó él gatito —. Con el estómago vacío yo no me muevo de aquí.

Ella rió.

—Eres un tonto.

—Pero así me quieres.

—Eso no lo puedo negar.


	20. Pensé que te había perdido

Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban combatiendo a un nuevo akumatizado. Éste en especial tenía el poder de lanzar fuertes ráfagas de viento con sus manos, con ellas podía hacer torbellinos y otras cosas. Era muy similar a lo que sucedió con "Clima Tempestuosa", se enojó porque obtuvo una mala nota para un tema que investigó mucho (los cambios climáticos) y Hawk Moth se aprovechó de ello.

Chat Noir hacía su mayor esfuerzo con tal de no caer en los torbellinos. Ya le sucedió una vez, y realmente quedó muy mareado. Incluso tuvo que ir a recargar su Miraculous.

—¡Ustedes jamás ganarán! —les gritaba el villano.

Ladybug estaba cruzada de brazos, ya se encontraba cansada de la situación. Pensó en que tal vez podría darle a Tikki la habilidad de volar, pero tendría que llegar hasta su hogar y dejar a Chat Noir solo, eso no era una opción, ambos eran un equipo.

—¿Qué haremos, My Lady? —Chat Noir lucía tan cansado como ella.

—Por ahora sigamos corriendo, creo que el akuma está en su guante —declaró la heroína.

Chat Noir la observó con gran terror.

—¿Y cómo haremos para sacar su guante sin que nos ataque? —preguntó preocupado. Se detuvo un momento para tomar aliento, podría ser un súper-héroe, pero de todas formas, también se cansaba —. Esto es muy complicado, My Lady.

—Lo sé, lo sé...

Ladybug se detuvo al sentir que estaba en un lugar seguro, entonces invocó su "Lucky Charm" y éste le otorgó una cuerda.

—¿Quieres jugar a los vaqueros en éste momento? —preguntó con burla Chat Noir.

—¡No es momento para bromas!

Los héroes se habían detenido durante mucho tiempo, el villano aprovechó el momento y atacó a la súper-heroína, la cual fue elevada por muchos metros. Ella atinó a agarrarse de un edificio gracias a su mágico yoyó, pero estaba muy mareada. Se subió al edificio con dificultad, el problema fue que no encontró la soga.

—¡Dame tú Miraculous o el próximo ataque será más fuerte! —amenazó el akuma.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes —ella intentó sonar segura, pero no le salió bien. Se sentía bastante mareada.

—Tú lo pediste.

Antes de que Chat Noir pudiera llegar a su rescate, e incluso antes de que Ladybug pudiera afirmarse de su yoyo, él akuma lanzó una ráfaga mucho más fuerte. Está vez, Ladybug cayó hasta el parque.

—¡Toma su Miraculous, ella está débil! —gritó Hawk Moth.

—Sí, señor —sonrió el akuma.

—¡Ni lo pienses!

El gatito estaba preocupado por su Lady, entonces una fuerza irracional se apoderó de él y consiguió atacar al akuma, enviándolo un poco más lejos. Él corrió en la dirección que vio que Ladybug voló, y cuando llegó al parque...

Vio algo que no esperaba.

La transformación se deshizo justo frente a sus ojos. Ya no veía a la poderosa y segura Ladybug. No. Ahora frente a sus ojos estaba su Princesa, la chica dulce y tierna que tanto adoraba.

Era Marinette.

Durante todo ése tiempo, Ladybug fue Marinette.

Pero ella con suerte podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, se veía bastante mal, se veía abatida y... herida. Su pierna izquierda estaba en una posición muy mala.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó con terror.

Ella lo vio, sus ojos estaban algo pequeños, hinchados.

—Chat Noir, por favor, debes volver y pelear contra él.

—¿Qué hay de ti? Te ves herida, te ves terriblemente mal. Debo ayudarte.

—No, tú debes proteger a los ciudadanos de París, por favor.

—Tú eres mi mundo, ¿cómo esperas que éste tranquilo si tú estás así?

—Solo confía en mí, estaré bien.

—Siempre.

Chat Noir volvió para combatir al villano. Estaba sorprendido, enojado y confundido. Pero más que todo eso... preocupado. Su Princesa estaba en peligro, ella estaba mal. Tenía que ganar pronto esa batalla para ir en su auxilio.

El combate se extendió bastante, pero sin la ayuda de Ladybug, estuvo acorralado. Estaba en una gran ráfaga de viento, la cual lo tenía muy elevado. Sabía que había perdido, que su hora había llegado, que el mal finalmente ganaría.

Hasta que...

Una cuerda amarró los brazos del villano. Él cayó, pero no le dolió del todo.

—¡Ve por sus guantes! —gritó la débil voz de Ladybug. Él la miró con preocupación, pero de todas formas... se acercó al villano.

Cuando tuvo sus guantes, destruyó uno. Justamente el que no tenía el akuma.

El villano aprovechó y volvió a atacar a Ladybug, la cual chocó contra un edificio y dejó salir un grito de horror. Chat Noir iba a ir por ella, pero ella se adelantó en gritar:

—¡Solo rompe el guante!

Él obedeció, lo partió en dos y cuando vio al akuma, utilizó su cataclismo para destruirlo. Ya no haría más daño.

El chico cayó al suelo, confundido, no entendía lo que sucedía. Pero lo ignoró, lo importante era ver a su amada Lady.

—Estarás bien... —le prometió a la chica que se encontraba inconsciente entre sus brazos. Él sintió miedo.

La llevó hasta su habitación, la acostó en la cama y la transformación acabó.

Una criatura rojiza salió, la cual se presentó como Tikki y le explicó un poco la situación.

Él quería cuidarla, curarla, llevarla a un Hospital, pero Tikki le recomendó que esperara.

Marinette no despertaba, eso lo tenía desesperado. Pensó que la había perdido. Y es que... nunca la había visto tan mal, tan deteriorada.

—Marinette... si alguna vez hubiese sabido que tú eras Ladybug, te juro que me habría enamorado de ti desde el primer día, desde nuestra primera conversación —le dijo a la chica durmiente acariciando sus cabellos con una ternura especial —. Creo que estaba cegado con todo esto de ser un súper-héroe. Me enamoré de tú parte heroíca, sin darme cuenta de que como Marinette posees las mismas cualidades. Fui un tonto —se lamentó.

Aún seguía siendo Chat Noir, porque no quería que ella se despertara y viera a Adrien Agreste. Aún tenía miedo de lo que ella pudiera sentir.

—Pequeña, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Te juro que te habría entendido, que te habría querido y respetado —sonrió de medio lado —. Siento que he sido un torpe por un largo tiempo. Pero... realmente te amo. Amo a tus dos "yo" amo a Ladybug, pero también amo a Marinette.

Sin perder más tiempo, besó sus labios con todo el amor que sentía por su adorada azabache. Su Lady, su Princesa... ambas eran las mismas, ¿acaso la vida podría ser mejor?

Decidió bajar e ir por té y un sándwich de jamón y queso, eso la haría feliz en cuanto despertase.

Las horas pasaban, el té se enfriaba. Fueron cinco horas exactas, hasta que ella finalmente abrió sus ojos.

—¿Chat? —preguntó confundida.

Él la abrazó, ella no pudo evitar quejarse de dolor. Él se disculpó.

—¡Lo siento! Es que... pensé que te había perdido.

Marinette no entendía nada, solo sabía que su cuerpo entero dolía de un modo espantoso.

Chat Noir sabía muchas cosas. Una de ellas era que tendría que llevar a su novia al Hospital, ella necesitaba una radiografía urgentemente. Y la otra era que... tendrían que hablar en cualquier momento de sus identidades, eso era lo que correspondía.


	21. Civil pasa el día con Chat Noir

**Supongamos que es una continuación del One Shot anterior.**

Una vez que la azabache se despertó, Chat Noir le pidió que se sentara en la cama. Cosa que ella no pudo hacer, por lo que... él estaba más que preocupado.

—No tienes porqué preocuparte, yo estaré bien. Solo debo dormir —ella intentaba sonar normal, pero incluso su voz parecía más apagada que de costumbre.

—¿Qué estarás bien? No, tuviste golpes demasiado violentos. Me sorprende que hayas despertado, me siento un poco culpable —su rostro hablaba por sí solo —. Me siento responsable, te llevaré al hospital más cercano —era un hecho, su sola voz demostraba que era como una orden.

—Pero...

Él posó su mano enguantada en los labios de la azabache, no la dejaría hablar, ella no podría objetar.

—Solo necesito cargar un poco a mí Kwami, así que necesito que me des queso, por favor.

—Claro —ella sonrió de lado, era una petición un poco extraña, pero siendo el caso de que Tikki comía galletitas, no era tan descabellado —. Baja a la cocina, seguramente mis padres no están, ahí encontrarás queso.

Chat Noir bajó. Ella se recostó en su amplia cama y pensó en lo dura que era la vida. Él ahora conocía su identidad y no había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿tan decepcionado estaba? Aparte de todo el dolor que sentía, también la invadía un enorme miedo. Miedo a que la dejara de lado, o a que le reprochara todas las ocasiones en las que ella lo rechazó.

Después de unos minutos (ella no supo cuántos con exactitud, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos) Chat Noir volvió.

—Iremos al hospital —dijo. Se agachó y tomó entre sus brazos a la azabache, que dejó escapar un pequeño quejido debido al dolor —. Te llevaría en auto, pero... ya sabes... identidad secreta —sonaba culpable.

Ella le sonrió de modo comprensivo.

—Lo entiendo, no debes dar explicaciones.

Chat Noir no entendía la decisión de mantener en secreto su identidad aún, de todas formas... respetaba a Marinette.

La cargó en brazos hasta el hospital, en donde pasaron gran parte de la tarde. Le sacaron muchas radiografías, le hicieron algunos exámenes.

Después de unas largas y tediosas horas, informaron que no tenía grandes daños, pero que tendría que hacer reposo por un largo tiempo, y que tendría que utilizar un yeso en la pierna izquierda durante un mes.

Chat Noir se sintió algo culpable, quizás si hubiera actuado más rápido la situación se hubiese podido haber evitado. Pero iba a pensar positivo. Lo bueno era que lo habían dejado conservar la silla de ruedas, por ser un héroe y todo eso.

Lo malo era que muchos periodistas habían llegado, porque era sorprendente que el héroe apareciera junto a una joven común y corriente en un hospital.

—Ella es solo una Parisina que resultó herida por estar en el lugar y en el momento equivocado. Espero que sean prudentes y no nos estén acosando, porque yo tendré que llevarla a casa, es todo lo que diré —le aclaró a las cámaras.

Cuando entró a la habitación de la azabache, la vio tan débil que sintió mucho miedo y tristeza por ella. Jamás pensó que vería a su amada Lady en ese estado... era extraño verla tan delicada.

—No me veas con esos ojos, por favor. Sigo siendo la misma chica.

Él le sonrió, ella nunca perdía su positivismo.

—Claro que lo eres.

La colocó en la silla y salieron del hospital, ahora estaban por las calles de París. Y aunque las personas los observaban con curiosidad... se sentían bien, finalmente podían estar juntos.

—¿Te apetecería tomar un helado?

Ella abrió sus ojos con confusión. ¿En serio actuaría de ése modo?

—¿No quieres preguntarme por... ya sabes qué?

—Después hablaremos de eso —le restó importancia —. Ahora... ¿aceptas tomar un helado?

Ambos llegaron al puesto de helados de André.

—¡Ah, el amor! Un joven héroe junto a su bella Princesa —ambos se sonrojaron —. ¡Son tan adorables! Lo prohibido siempre es más lindo. ¡Tomen! —rápidamente hizo dos helados y con una amplia sonrisa se los entregó —. ¡Es un regalo!

Ambos agradecieron y siguieron con su camino, se sentaron en un parque cercano. La sonrisa de Chat Noir era hermosa, resplandeciente.

—¿Sabes algo? Siempre soñé con pasar un día contigo así, a plena luz del día, sin tener que escondernos —dijo él felino.

Ella sonrió tiernamente.

—Se siente bien poder estar así.

—Lo sé, aunque lamentó lo de tú pierna.

—No es nada, son cosas que pasan —ella le restó importancia.

Comieron sus helados y hablaron de temas triviales. Luego, siguieron con su camino, tranquilamente. Algunas chicas se tomaron fotos con Chat Noir, más nadie los molestó. La entrevista había sido bastante efectiva.

Chat Noir quería hacer más cosas con ella, como llevarla a un Museo, o simplemente caminar tomados de la mano. Pero ella solo quería dormir.

—Iremos a casa, Princesa.

De ese modo, Chat Noir la tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió hasta la habitación de su amada azabache. La dejó caer en su cama, la arropó y después de unos segundos, ella se quedó profundamente dormida.

Seguramente fue gracias a los remedios, ya que por los golpes tuvieron que darle algunos analgésicos.

Él se sentó en la cama, y volvió a ser Adrien.

—¡Chico! ¿y si ella se despierta? —preguntó Plagg.

—Ve a comer, ella dormirá por un buen rato.

Cuando Plagg se fue, él sacó su celular y al revisar Twitter se encontró con un montón de fotos de él/Chat Noir junto a Marinette (#Marichat). ¡Todo Twitter estaba lleno de ellas!

Uno de los tweets que tenía más actividad (RT y Favoritos) decía "Civil pasa día con Chat Noir"

Él rió de modo suave y susurró: "Seguramente me matará cuando se enteré de esto"

Y luego la observó mientras dormía, se veía tan linda como un ángel.


	22. Plagg y Marinette

Chat Noir había dejado a Marinette arropada en su cama, la azabache dormía con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro. Él sintió movimiento en las escaleras, por lo que se fue a esconder en el balcón de la azabache, desde la ventana pudo notar que se trataba de los padres de la chica.

Ellos vieron a su hija duriendo y sus rostros se transformaron, pasaron de preocupación a alivio.

—¿Por qué crees que estuvo con Chat Noir en un hospital? —preguntó Tom con gran preocupación en su tono de voz.

Sabine parecía inquieta, pero su sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro. Ella siempre parecía estar tranquila, eso era admirable. O bueno, eso pensaba internamente Adrien, ya que su padre siempre se mantenía serio.

—Cuando despierte podremos hablar con ella, por ahora dejemos que descanse —fue la respuesta de Sabine.

—Pero...

Sabine abrazó a su esposo, el cual sonrió como respuesta. Se tomaron tiernamente de las manos y bajaron la escalera.

Chat Noir podría haberse ido, pero eso no estaba en sus planes. Después de todo, él y Marinette eran novios, y ahora que él sabía que su azabache era su Lady y también su Princesa... ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo de saber la verdad.

Ella despertaría y le mostraría quién está bajo la máscara. Eso estaba decidido, no le daría tiempo a decir nada, a quejarse de algún modo. No. Ella sabría que Chat Noir realmente era Adrien Agreste.

Estuvo en el balcón un largo rato recapacitando, pensando y dándose ánimos a sí mismo. Pero nada lo hizo cambiar de opinión, él estaba dispuesto a decir la verdad.

Dos horas enteras pasaron hasta que finalmente Marinette abrió sus ojos. Él volvió a ingresar, ella se sentó y lo observó con tristeza.

—¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?

—Sí. No quería dejarte sola, no podía —se sentó en los pies de la cama —. ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿necesitas algo?

—Eso debería preguntar yo. ¿Estás bien?

Él sonrió gracias a la actitud de su novia, ella siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella misma, se preocupaba bastante y eso era admirable.

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿el yeso te duele mucho?

Ella sonrió de lado.

—La verdad es que no me duele, pero sí siento una terrible picazón.

Ambos rieron para después sumirse en un gran silencio, algo incómodo para ambos, aunque ambos tenían sus miedos.

—¿Te molestó mucho saber que yo soy... Ladybug?

El semblante de Marinette demostraba una gran tristeza e inseguridad. Eso solo consiguió fortalecer la decisión de Adrien.

—Para nada, de hecho, estoy feliz de que todo éste tiempo hayas sido tú. Eres una chica increíble.

—¿En serio piensas eso? —el rostro de Marinette se iluminó.

—Por supuesto. Siempre serás My Lady.

Él se levantó.

—De hecho... saber que eres tú y que nos conocemos personalmente, me anima aún más a hacer esto.

Dijo las palabras mágicas y una luz verde lo iluminó por completo. Marinette cerró los ojos debido al brillo que había aparecido repentinamente, eso era una gran sorpresa. Y... luego no se animó a abrir nuevamente sus ojos, no quería.

—Princesa, mírame, por favor —suplicó la dulce voz de su Gatito.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no porque tú sepas mí identidad significa que yo deba conocer la tuya —aclaró Marinette.

—No lo tomes como una obligación o como un favor, esto es algo que yo quiero hacer, solo porque confío mucho en ti. Te amo, Marinette.

Esa simple frase lo consiguió. Ella abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió mucho al ver frente a ella al amor de su vida, a su crush, al chico que persiguió durante muchísimo tiempo.

¡Adrien Agreste!

¡Chat Noir realmente era Adrien Agreste!

—¿Adrien? —preguntó algo confundida.

—Sí, soy Adrien —respondió con timidez —. ¿Quién diría que todo éste tiempo estuvimos tan cerca, no My Lady?

Ella se quedó sin palabras. Él tomó eso como una mala señal.

—Ya sé que soy un chico aburrido comparado con Chat Noir. Entiendo si te sientes decepcionada.

—¿Decepcionada? ¡para nada! Solo estoy anonadada. No puedo creer que mi gatito estuvo frente a mí todo éste tiempo.

—¡Me siento igual! Y eso que las pistas fueron muy obvias. Tú personalidad, tú apariencia. ¡Me siento un tonto!

—¿Tan obvias como para hacerte pensar que Ladybug era Chloé?

—¡Eso fue culpa de Alya!

Ambos hablaron por un rato, hasta que Plagg quiso queso. En ese momento, Adrien tuvo una idea. Una idea que a Marinette le pareció muy estúpida, pero aceptó.

Acordaron intercambiar sus kwamis por un día. Mañana se devolverían sus kwamis. Ya que Adrien quería saber cómo sería tener un kwami más tierno, que te escuche. Y Marinette... simplemente aceptó porque los ojos de su novio brillaban mucho.

—Vaya, realmente pareces un gatito —comentó Marinette con ternura.

—Soy un kwami que representa a la mala suerte, pero tengo forma de gato. Y los gatos son como dioses, y yo soy un Dios —aclaró Plagg.

Marinette rió un poco.

Plagg flotaba por la habitación de la azabache, revisando todo. Desde sus creaciones, hasta la cama y los muebles. Parecía ser una criatura bastante curiosa.

—Tú parecías ser más inteligente que mi chico, no entiendo cómo nunca te diste cuenta de su identidad.

—¡Bueno...! Supongo que es porque nunca quise averiguar quién era, antes no sentía especial interés en ello.

Plagg se escondió cuando aparecieron repentinamente los padres de la chica. Ellos hablaron con ella, la interrogaron y también la abrazaron, estaban más que preocupados. Después le trajeron macarrones y un té, ella se sentía muy agradecida.

—¿Me darías un poco de eso?

Le convido a Plagg, el cual se comió tres en un minuto. Marinette lo observó con gran sorpresa. Tikki era más lenta para comer. ¿Acaso sería porque ella era una kwami mujer? Quizás por eso era más delicada.

—¿No me darías otro?

Finalmente, Plagg se comió todos los macarrones. Aunque por lo menos la dejó tomar el té.

Después de eso, Marinette lo tapó y se sorprendió al escucharlo ronronear. Realmente era un gatito muy tierno, era adorable. Le dijo que le haría una capita, pero se negó. En lugar de eso, le colocó una cintita roja en el cuello, y parecía feliz.

—Adrien solo me deja ponerme sus calcetines, huelen genial —comentó Plagg. Marinette rió.

—Si quieres usa los míos, no hay problema.

Plagg flotó hasta ellos, los olió y vio que no tenían un olor pestilente, no le gustaron.

—No, no son como los de Adrien.

Ambos se acostaron, Plagg se colocó en el muñeco de gato que Marinette poseía.

—Adrien siempre hablaba de Ladybug, estaba loco por ella. Pero después de comenzar a visitarte a ti, no dejaba de hablar de Marinette.

Ella se sonrojó, pero siguieron hablando del tema. Ambos se entendían bien, y podían hablar como grandes amigos, era lindo estar así.

Aunque esa noche Adrien/Chat Noir no fue a visitarla. Y claro... ¿cómo lo haría si ella tenía a Plagg? Incluso ella no podría convertirse en Ladybug.


	23. El verdadero Chat Noir

Algunos días habían transcurrido desde que ambos sabían la identidad del otro, y desde que hicieron el intercambio de kwamis.

Ellos no querían levantar sospechas entre sus compañeros o en otras personas, así que en el colegio o en otros lugares donde se encontraban en su forma civil, mantenían todo como antes, seguían siendo amigos, pero hablaban poco, lo justo y necesario. Ahora más que nunca seguían teniendo visitas nocturnas. Él permanecía como Chat Noir, a pesar de que la verdad ya se supiera, era una cosa de seguridad, una idea de Marinette más que nada.

Marinette pensaba que algún día alguien podría darse cuenta de las visitas nocturnas y eso la aterraba, aunque Chat Noir intentaba tranquilizarla diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Solo que... la inquietud permanecía intacta.

—Me encantaría que salgamos juntos y hagamos algo, aunque sea como Adrien y Marinette —comentaba Chat Noir —. El problema es que mí padre es demasiado...

—Es el que te quita toda la libertad, te manda mucho y no te da permiso para nada —completó Marinette.

Él se dejó caer por el suelo.

—Exacto. Es tan fastidioso.

Marinette estaba sentada en su cama haciendo tarea. Puede que tuviera un yeso, pero aún así estaba yendo al colegio y llevando una vida normal, aunque ahora no se podía convertir en Ladybug, pero no había habido problemas con akumas. Eso también la tenía algo ansiosa.

—¿Qué piensas tanto? —preguntó Chat Noir.

Ella se enderezó y negó con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de explicar el torbellino de emociones que ocultaba.

—¿Sabes algo? Es curioso que nunca antes me diera cuenta de que tú eres Ladybug, porque tú personalidad es la misma. Eres una líder natural, eres decidida y eres valiente... —rascó su nuca con incomodidad —, aunque al principio te mostrabas tan distinta, recuerdo tus tartamudeos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Antes me tenías loquita, no vale la pena mentir.

—¿En serio?

—Mm... —ella asintió —, tenía fotos de ti, tú horario y a veces te seguía. Adrien, siempre me pareciste un chico único. Primero me enamoré de Adrien Agreste, y luego encontré el amor en Chat Noir. Supongo que me enamoré de ambas partes de la misma persona.

Eso dejó pensativo a Chat Noir.

¿Cómo una persona podía tener personalidades tan distintas y aún así ser la misma persona? A veces sentía que era dos personas completamente diferentes, en vez de ser él mismo. Era algo que le dolía.

—A veces quisiera que Adrien no existiera.

—¿Qué dices? —eso tomó por sorpresa a la azabache, incluso dio un pequeño saltito en su cama.

—Eso. Adrien es solo una apariencia, una coraza. Adrien debe ser perfecto, no puede cometer errores y debe hacer feliz a su padre aún sin poder ser feliz él mismo. Dime, ¿eso es vida para ti?

La tristeza reflejada en la mirada de su gatito la hizo estremecer.

—Pero eso es solo en sesiones fotográficas y en otros talleres. Piensa un poquito. De no ser por esa soledad que llevabas, y por todo ese sufrimiento y vida encerrada, quizás hoy en día no serías Chat Noir.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿qué para ser un héroe debo ser un ciudadano infeliz?

—No exactamente. Lo que quiero decir es que la vida te dio la oportunidad de ser libre, de poder salir de casa y ser un héroe al mismo tiempo. Lo que intentó decir, es que de no ser por Adrien Agreste, jamás hubieras conseguido el Miraculous, que Fu te eligió por alguna razón que tiene que ver contigo, con tú soledad y tú bondadoso corazón —se detuvo para darle la mano, demostrándole apoyo —. Además, sin ser Adrien jamás nos hubiésemos conocido.

—Tú siempre sabes cómo dejarme sin palabras.

—Ambas partes se complementan. Adrien es un niño tímido, y Chat Noir expresa toda la libertad que Adrien desearía tener —él asintió, comprendiendo bien su punto —. Después de todo, Chat Noir es el verdadero Adrien. Sin uno, el otro no podría existir.

—Mi verdadero yo es Chat Noir —finalizó él felino.

—Exacto. Pero tus dos partes son adorables, cada una refleja algo distinto.

La explicación finalizó con un beso, y el corazón de Adrien/Chat Noir completamente acelerado. Aunque aún quedaban algunas confusiones en la mente del rubio, solo que prefería disfrutar el momento.


	24. Enfermedad de Hanahaki

Para nadie era un secreto el hecho de que Adrien Agreste era un gran fanático del anime. Disfrutaba mucho ver distintas series, con cualquier temática. Y también había leído uno que otro manga. Él realmente estaba muy metido en ése mundo, era algo que le encantaba.

—Chat Noir, dime una razón por la cuál debería ver algún anime en vez de diseñar.

Y como sucede con toda relación, él quería tener algo más en común con su novia. Le pareció un gesto muy romántico invitarla a su casa a ver anime, o ver anime en la habitación de la muchacha.

—Quizás podrías aprender algo de Japonés, es una buena forma de conocer sobre otras culturas —se le ocurrió decir. Él sabía muy bien que a Marinette le gustaba mucho saber sobre todos los temas, siempre estaba leyendo e investigando.

—No me gusta mucho eso del Japonés, Juleka por ejemplo utiliza algunas palabras y me resulta algo repetitivo. Kawaii. Neko... —pensó en algunas palabras —, dice muchas más, pero no veo el caso a repetirlas todas.

—Creo que una persona puede aprender más que solo simples palabras. Como a saludar, a decir la hora, a hacer preguntas. Existen muchos cursos del idioma —respondió un poco enojado. No le gustaba eso de que muchas personas se creyeran listos solo por conocer unas cuántas palabras en el idioma.

—Creo que no me llama mucho la atención. Además, soy muy torpe. Con suerte sé un idioma —él rió ante las ocurrencias de su chica —. Lo digo en serio —aclaró ella.

—Bueno, Princesa, muchas personas han aprendido a dibujar gracias al anime. Los dibujos los inspiran tanto que se unen a cursos de diseño gráfico —comentó él.

Ella pareció meditarlo durante un segundo.

—Sé manejar una tableta gráfica, recuerda la Portada del Álbum de Jagged Stone.

Él no pudo evitar bufar y levantarse de la cama.

—¡Vamos! Supe de muchas personas que quisieron patinar en hielo gracias a Yuri On Ice. Debe haber algo que a ti te agrade, algo que quieras intentar.

Marinette dejó escapar un suspiro. Desde que se habían conocido a fondo habían compartido distintas experiencias, como: comer helado juntos, salir juntos, darse la mano... muchas cosas distintas. ¿Por qué razón no podrían ver un anime juntos? Después de todo... no era algo tan malo.

Se le ocurrió una idea.

—Tú me conoces lo suficientemente bien cómo para saber cuáles son mis gustos. Si encuentras algo que me cautive, veremos un anime juntos.

Los ojos de Chat Noir brillaron gracias a las palabras de Marinette. Le estaba dando una oportunidad, ¡eso sería genial!

Marinette rió. Eso era solo una broma, pero aparentemente él se lo tomó muy en serio.

—¡No te defraudaré!

Así que durante toda esa noche Adrien pensó en lo que podría hacer. Descartó muchas ideas, hasta que finalmente sintió que tuvo la idea correcta, que la indicada llegó. ¡Seguramente Marinette lo adoraría! O sería un completo fracaso. Bueno... ambas opciones podrían tener un lado divertido, ¿no?

La noche siguiente, cuando tuvo todos los materiales que necesitaba se transformó en Chat Noir y fue al tejado de la azabache. Le pidió que saliera. La ayudó a sentarse en una silla, y luego se alejó un poco para dar comienzo a su función.

—Hace algún tiempo atrás, había un pequeño gatito que estaba perdidamente enamorado de una heroína. Tristemente, esa heroína estaba ciega y no le daba muestras de amor —fingió secar una lágrima —. Él gatito era insistente, le coqueteaba, le contaba chistes y le daba flores. Pero ella siempre lo rechazaba.

Chat Noir se sentó en el suelo, tocó su corazón e hizo un ruido desgarrador.

—Él estaba cansado de tener un amor unilateral, sentía que eso estaba mal y que él no lo merecía —acercó algo que Marinette no pudo ver —. Sus sentimientos cada día crecían más, tanto que un día, adquitió la Enfermedad de Hanahaki.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

¿Quién es esa Hanah? —se preguntó la azabache mentalmente.

Luego, Chat Noir escupió pétalos de distintas flores. Eso hizo que Marinette lo observará con muchísima curiosidad.

—Él sentía que sus sentimientos eran tantos, que de su cuerpo querían salir —toció y escupió más pétalos, lo que seguía siendo raro —. La enfermedad aumentaba, y aún no obtenía el amor de su adoraba Lady, de su "Bicho-amor" —Marinette rió un poco —. La única solución que tenía, sería operarse.

Pausa dramática con sonidos de tambores, gracias a los pies del héroe.

—Pero al someterse a esa operación, no solo perdería los pétalos. Sino que, no volvería a sentir ningún tipo de emoción, ni siquiera el amor —puso cara de dolor y luego hizo puños sus manos —. Cierre de telones —se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

Marinette aplaudió ante todo aquello, estuvo genial aunque también bastante raro.

—Tienes mucho talento como actor —lo felicitó.

—Claro, soy modelo —presumió él. Ella golpeó su hombro —. Pero dime, ¿te gustó?

—¡Me encantó!

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

—Entonces veremos un anime juntos —dijo dándole un abrazo —. ¡Te dije que te conocía bien!

—Y yo nunca lo dudé —besó su mejilla —. Siempre logras sorprenderme del buen modo. Gracias por tanto.

—Lo que sea por la chica de mis sueños —y ambos se fundieron en un dulce beso.


	25. Mercancía de Chat Noir

Marinette se encontraba tendida en su cama, bien arropada. Esa noche hacía bastante frío y lo único que deseaba era estar acostada. Aunque, sus planes cambiaron gracias a la interrupción de cierto gatito.

—¡Marinette, hay algo increíble que debes ver!

Ella se levantó de modo lento, no tenía ganas de sentir frío, mucho menos a ésas horas de la noche. Mañana tenían que ir a clases.

—¿Dónde?

—Necesito que te pongas ropa negra, tienes que pasar lo más desapercibida posible.

Marinette parpadeó algo confundida.

—¿Quieres que salgamos? —Chat Noir asintió —. Pero, fácilmente podría convertirme en Ladybug e ir saltando de techo en techo junto a ti.

—No. Quiero que veas esto como Marinette. Además, es más lindo cargarte estilo nupcial —admitió un poco avergonzado.

Marinette rió y besó su mejilla con ternura.

—Me cambiaré.

La azabache tomó algunas prendas y fue corriendo al baño perteneciente a su habitación. Se colocó un pantalón suelto de color negro, junto a un polerón del mismo color. Su cabello permaneció del mismo modo, con sus habituales colitas.

—¿Quieres que vaya con ustedes? —preguntó Tikki.

—Claro, así podrás ver a Plagg.

Ambas salieron del baño, Chat Noir sonrió al ver a su linda novia. El negro le sentaba muy bien.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó ella.

—Eso es una sorpresa.

Él se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos, ella se aferró al cuello de su gatito y así es como comenzó el viaje. A medida que avanzaban, Marinette se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a la mansión Agreste.

—¿Iremos a tú casa? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Es que hay algo en mí habitación que seguramente te encantará —sonrió Chat Noir.

—¿Adoptaste un animalito?

—No. Sabes que mi padre no me deja. Es otra cosa.

—¿Qué es?

Chat Noir rió.

—Y así dicen que los gatos somos los curiosos —rió él —. Espera, falta poco.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más, llegaron a la mansión Agreste. Ambos ingresaron por la ventana de la habitación. Chat Noir dejó a Marinette en su cama, ella se sentó.

—¡Mira la mesa!

Y al ver la mesa de la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¡Había mucha mercancía de Chat Noir! Muñecos, chaucheras, cuadernos, papeles, lápices... ¡de todo! Y en la silla había algunas camisas e incluso polerones.

—¡Mira esto! —Chat Noir tomó unas orejitas de gato y se las colocó a su novia.

—¡Es fantástico! —Marinette se levantó para observar todo lo que había en la mesa. Todo era muy detallado, muy similar al héroe.

—Lo sé. La mayoría prefiere a Ladybug, se siente genial que hagan algo de mí.

La brillante sonrisa de Chat Noir solo podía demostrar la sinceridad que acompañaba a sus palabras. Marinette le sonrió.

—Ambos somos un equipo, ambos nos complementamos.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo.

Se acercó a la silla y tomó un polerón negro que tenía dibujados los ojos verdes de Chat Noir, sus ojos.

—Es un regalo para ti, espero que lo uses —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—Mañana en el colegio me verás con él.

—¿En serio lo llevarás al colegio? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que sí, es hermoso, y más aún porque me lo diste tú. Muchas gracias, gatito —y ambos se fundieron en un dulce abrazo.


	26. Serenata de medianoche

Durante ése día escolar, algo había sucedido. Algo que alegró a Marinette, pero a Adrien lo hizo enojar.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Luka fue a buscar a su hermana, a la salida escolar. Él comenzó a tocar la guitarra, a petición de Rose. Y todas las chicas del salón (y algunos chicos curiosos) se reunieron alrededor del muchacho.

Entre esas chicas estaba Marinette, que sonreía ampliamente. Eso no le molestó del todo, más que nada fue que hablaron muy cercanos, y le preguntó por el regalo.

Adrien estaba celoso.

Esa noche Chat Noir apareció, aunque Marinette pensó que no sería así.

—Adrien, no te enojes —pidió Marinette acercándose por la espalda del chico.

—No es que este enojado, es solo que estoy celoso —admitió —. Nunca antes lo había estado, y se siente muy feo.

Marinette sonrió, ella comprendía bien eso. Solo había que recordar lo que sucedió con Lila, como la insultó y gracias a eso, nació Volpina. Aunque en su defensa: ¡odia las mentiras!

—Ahora que lo pienso, sí, estuve algo celoso de Theo, ya sabes... mi copi-gato —recordó Chat Noir —. Siempre he sido celoso de ti, My Lady. Es algo que no sé controlar.

—Y yo tampoco, pero es porque somos jóvenes aún. Somos principiantes en esto de una relación.

Marinette se posicionó frente al héroe gatuno, lo miró fijamente y le dijo:

—No tienes que sentirte celoso, te prometo que eres él único chico al que amo —le aseguró tomando sus manos con amor.

—Y yo a ti, te espere durante mucho tiempo y ahora que te tengo no quiero perderte.

En ese momento se acercaron lo suficiente como para darse un beso, lo cual hicieron. Fue lento, lo que hizo que el beso fuese aún más tierno, aún más bello. Ambos lo disfrutaron muchísimo.

—Pero... esto aún no termina.

Chat Noir fue al balcón y desde ahí, comenzó a cantar una canción romántica. Sus ojos brillaban, su mirada estaba fija en su linda azabache. Ella lo observaba con una ternura increíble.

Su voz era preciosa.

—¿Ahora quién es mejor? ¿Luka o yo? —preguntó al terminar la canción.

Marinette rió.

—¡Eres todo un celoso! —bromeó ella.

—De hecho, tenía otra idea, pero pensé que te molestaría.

—¿Y cuál era?

—Mira esto.

Chat Noir saltó hasta posicionarse sobre el techo de la residencia. En ese momento comenzó a maullar, como los gatos hacen en la noche cuando llaman a otros gatos, era como una serenata gatuna. Marinette rió, sus maullidos eran muy desafinados, lo que daba risa. Chat también reía, y es que estaba montando todo un espectáculo.

—¡Tom, calla a ese gato ahora! —gritó Sabine después de un rato.

—¡No subiré al techo a las cuatro de la mañana!

Y ambos adolescentes comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia, no esperaban despertar a los adultos.


	27. Pecado

Desde que la relación de Adrien y Marinette había comenzado, las cosas habían cambiado bastante en la vida de ambos adolescentes.

Por un lado, Marinette había pasado de ser una chica amada y querida por todos, a una chica a la cual muchas odiaban y hasta habían hecho un club "Anti Marinette". La mayoría de adolescentes estaban celosas de su relación con el joven modelo.

Adrien por su parte, visitaba a Marinette, pero prefería evitar estar con ella en su forma civil, porque sabía que eso solo les traería problemas a ambos. Por eso, preferían verse cuando él estaba transformado en Chat Noir, porque así era más difícil tener problemas.

Ahora era de noche. El invierno los había golpeado de un día para el otro. Esa noche, Chat Noir estaba muerto de la ternura, porque su novia llevaba un pijama de gatito. Era algo infantil, pero la hacía ver tan tierna.

—Chat, deja de mirarme de ese modo, me estás incomodando —bromeó la joven.

Chat Noir no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Será mejor que veamos una película o juguemos a algo, porque con éste frío no tengo ganas de estar de pie.

—Pensé que con el traje no sentías frío.

—¿Y tú cuándo eres Ladybug no sientes frío?

—Ese es un buen punto.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama de la azabache. Ella encendió el televisor y colocaron una película con la que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo. Adrien amaba las películas románticas, eran sus preferidas. Mientras que Marinette prefería ver películas de dibujos animados, o de comedia.

Estuvieron de acuerdo con ver "Escalofríos", ya que era una comedia que al mismo tiempo tenía efectos especiales muy buenos. Además, Adrien no la había visto nunca.

Ambos estaban muy cerca. Chat Noir tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro de la azabache, por alguna razón, está noche en especial su cercanía le daba otro tipo de comodidad. Sí, estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo...

Su mente lo estaba traicionando, no veía simplemente a su querida azabache, a la chica que le había robado el corazón. Por alguna razón, al estar tan cerca de ella, tenía ganas de besarla de un modo más profundo, de conocer nuevos lugares de ella, y de quizás... verla de otro modo.

Estaba espantado, él nunca había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos, y tampoco había experimentado ese tipo de cambios en su cuerpo. Desde que comenzó a salir con Marinette, los pensamientos "sexuales" eran más recurrentes. Incluso, había tenido sueños extraños.

Definitivamente, se sentía una persona distinta, se sentía sucio. Sentía que poco a poco iba cayendo en un pecado del cual, sería difícil salir.

—¿Sucede algo? Te veo muy pensativo, deberías disfrutar de la película —la voz de su novia lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Todo está bien —abrazó más a la chica, e ignoró sus pensamientos. Decidió disfrutar de la película junto a su chica, y listo. Tenían que disfrutar de sus momentos a solas.


	28. Situación de rehén

En el ambiente solo se respiraba tensión.

Ambos sentían una gran culpa. Ella por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápida. Él por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sucedía.

Todo se había salido de control de un momento al otro, todo había sido demasiado rápido. ¿Cómo poder prevenir algo así? Era muy difícil, incluso para dos expertos como ellos.

Sucede que había un nuevo akumatizado. Chat Noir se encontraba en el lugar, ya que estaba teniendo un picnic con Marinette, en un bosque algo escondido.

Solo que no contaban con que un akumatizado aparecería. Se trataba de una chica llamada Alisson. Ella quería proteger el medio ambiente, y había un árbol muy antiguo que querían cortar. Al sentirse ya perdida, resultó akumatizada. Entonces, tenía el poder de controlar los elementos.

Marinette intentó ocultarse, para poder convertirse en Ladybug. Pero la akumatizada fue más rápida, por lo que... con un movimiento de un bastón, creó una jaula y de ese modo atrapó a la azabache.

—¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! —se quejó Marinette.

—¡Dame tú Miraculous o ella pagará las consecuencias!

Marinette era un rehén. No podía transformarse, porque sino revelaría su identidad. No tenía forma de ayudar a su gatito, sentía que le había fallado.

Chat Noir tenía un rostro que solo demostraba preocupación y angustia. No sabía qué hacer.

—Puedes hacerlo, Chat, ¡yo confío en ti!

Las palabras de Marinette lo motivaron de algún modo. Dio una buena pelea. Lo suficientemente buena como para que Marinette consiguiera escapar de la jaula. La chica casi la vuelve a atacar, la iba a tomar entre sus brazos o algo así, pero Chat Noir al notar aquello, utilizó su cataclismo y destruyó el bastón de la villana.

La mariposa volaba libremente, pero Ladybug no estaba ahí.

La akumatizada estaba tendida en el suelo, ya fuera de combate.

—¡Haz algo, por favor!

Chat Noir no pensó mucho la situación, solo atrapó al akuma entre sus manos enguantadas, lo presionó fuertemente y de algún modo, éste volvió a ser blanco. Lo había purificado.

Ambos se observaron asombrados.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Marinette.

—No tengo idea —admitió el felino.

Marinette fue con Alisson, la ánimo un poco y le aseguró que hablaría con el alcalde para proteger a ese árbol. Alisson estaba muy feliz.

Después de ello, Chat Noir la cargó entre sus brazos para poder llevarla a su casa.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, jamás pensé que te tocaría luchar solo, pero lo hiciste.

Él se ruborizó.

—Tú me ayudaste, me motivaste y confiaste en mí.

—Siempre voy a confiar en ti, siempre serás el número uno.

Él la abrazó un poco más. Ella pudo escuchar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, eso la emocionó.

—Estaba asustado, pensé que te haría daño.

—Se necesita más que una jaula para derrotarme, soy fuerte, Chat.

—Lo sé. El problema es que no sé qué sería de mí sin ti —admitió.

—Nunca me perderás.


	29. Prefiero a los perros

Durante la tarde, ocurrió un nuevo ataque de akuma. El cual fue algo difícil, pero como siempre, al trabajar en equipo ambos héroes consiguieron ganar.

Ahora era algo tarde, el sol estaba precioso, daba una visión muy linda. Ambos estaban felices de estar juntos, en un parque. Como era más o menos tarde, el lugar estaba casi vacío. De todas formas, él parmaneció como Chat Noir, porque no quería tener problemas con su padre. Si estaba como Chat Noir, no tendría a nadie a quien dar explicaciones luego.

—¿Quieres que caminemos un rato? —preguntó la suave voz de su novia.

—Sí. Quiero estar afuera, odio estar encerrado.

Marinette sonrió de modo comprensivo. Después de todo, ¿a quién le gustaría pasar la mayor parte de su vida encerrado en una habitación? Adrien creció con una vida muy distinta a la de los demás, él tuvo que estar solo durante gran parte de su vida. Aquello debió haber sido algo horrendo.

—Caminar sería lindo, solo me basta con tú compañía —prosiguió Chat Noir.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a unos columpios. Se sentaron en ellos, y se mecían de modo lento. Chat Noir parecía un niño emocionado, porque iba tomando más impulso, intentaba ir lo más alto posible.

—¡No vas a atraparme! —gritó él joven. Marinette rió, él podía ser tan infantil que solo inspiraba ternura, nada más.

De pronto, un ruido se sintió. Era como un pequeño lamento. Marinette detuvo su columpio y agudizó un poco más el oído, porque se seguía sintiendo algo como un quejido, era cerca.

Detrás de unos arbustos se encontró con un cachorrito, era muy notorio que había sido botado a la calle, puesto que estaba sucio y no poseía un collar o identificación. El pobre tenía la patita atorada en un arbusto, se quejaba por eso.

—Tranquilo, perrito, te ayudaré —con cuidado soltó la patita del perrito y después lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—Princesa, no es buena idea que tengas un perro cerca de un gato —la inconfundible voz de su novio la hizo dar la vuelta.

—Solo es un disfraz, no seas exagerado —instintivamente abrazó más al cachorro —. Alguien lo abandonó, debemos ayudarlo.

Chat Noir se acercó lentamente, se veía bastante incómodo.

—Mi padre nunca me ha dejado tener mascotas, nunca he estado tan cerca de un perro —aclaró algo alejado.

Marinette alzó un poco su ceja, preocupada.

—¿Le tienes miedo a los perros?

Chat Noir dio un saltito, estaba a la defensiva.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡yo no le temó a nada! —se cruzó de brazos —. Además, contrario a lo que muchos piensan, los gatos me gustan más que los perros —aclaró. Marinette rió —. ¡Los perros me gustan más que los gatos! —corrigió.

—Yo diría que prefieres a los gatos, después de todo, tú eres uno.

—Yo sé lo que digo —se quejó como un niño berrinchudo —. Ahora, ¿qué harás con el perro?

—Iremos a casa a darle un baño, y después de eso... hablaré con mis padres —respondió simplemente —. ¿Me harías el favor de llevarme hasta mí casa?

—¿Qué? ¿y si ese animal me gruñe o intenta morderme? ¡soy modelo, vivo de mí rostro!

Marinette se hubiese cruzado de brazos, no lo hizo por el perrito.

—¿No que te gustaban los perros?

—A Adrien le gustan, a Chat Noir no. ¿Ya olvidaste el día que grabamos vídeos y me persiguió un Yorkshire?

—Es solo un cachorrito, tiene su patita herida, no podrá hacerte daño. Confía en mí.

Marinette puso ojos de cachorrito, aquellos que derretían su corazón. Entonces, accedió.

Chat Noir nunca habría pensado que bañar a un cachorro sería algo tan.. ¿divertido? Sí. Aunque también alocado.

Parecía que los tres se hubiesen bañado juntos, porque los tres terminaron muy mojados y con espuma por doquier. Aunque, el lado positivo era que el perrito (y sí, era macho, Marinette lo había obligado a revisar) había quedado muy limpio.

Era un perro de color blanco con manchitas café. Tenía una en el ojo izquierdo que lo hacia lucir gracioso, incluso su colita tenía un gran círculo café.

—Me agrada éste cachorro —dijo Chat Noir mientras acariciaba su cabeza. El problema era que había que mantenerlo en brazo, porque una de sus patitas dolía.

—Creo que habrá que llevarlo al veterinario, esa patita tiene algo.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Tú me esperas en mí habitación, yo iré a hablar con mis padres.

—¿No preferirías que vaya contigo?

—¿Y cómo les explicaría que tú estás aquí?

Marinette bajó las escaleras con el perrito. Sus padres se habían escandalizado un poco, le dieron muchas negativas, hasta que algo impresionante para ellos sucedió.

—Yo vengo a defender a está Princesa —Chat Noir había aparecido de un salto frente a la muchacha —. El perrito estaba en la última batalla que tuvimos Ladybug y yo. De no ser por Marinette, hubiera muerto aplastado. Ese perrito necesita a alguien puro de corazón, y nadie lo querrá más que Marinette —ambos adultos lo observaban con asombro, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, ninguno parpadeaba —. Ella es responsable, lo merece más que nadie.

Hubo un leve silencio.

—Bueno... si un héroe lo dice, ¿qué se puede decir? Marinette, creo que te ganaste un perrito —fue Tom quien dio el permiso.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Marinette saltó por todas partes. Abrazó y besó la mejilla de sus padres y luego subió las escaleras con su nuevo bebé entre sus brazos. ¡Era su primer mascota! No podía sentirse más emocionada. Siempre quiso un perro, parecían ser más divertidos que los hámsters.

—¿Podrías decirnos como llegaste aquí, cariño? —preguntó Sabine a Chat Noir, que había sido abandonado por su novia. Ahora estaba solo con sus... ¿suegros?

Se sentía algo nervioso.

—Bueno... cuando una madre y un padre se aman...

—No, tesoro —interrumpió Sabine —. ¿Cómo llegaste a la casa? —aclaró Sabine.

Él rascó su nuca, incómodo.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que el cachorro quedará en buenas manos. Su hija es muy buena.

Ambos le agradecieron por sus atenciones.

Él salió corriendo, para después colarse por el balcón de su Princesa.

—¡Muchas gracias! —fue recibido por un beso en los labios de su princesa, lo cual lo dejó sonriente a más no poder —. Chat y yo estamos muy felices —comentó abrazando a Chat perrito —. ¡Ahora tenemos que ir al veterinario!

Él seguía atontado.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

—¡Marinette! ¡¿le pusiste mí nombre a un perro?! —solo pudo percibir la risa de su novia.


	30. Marinette ladrona, Chat Noir vigilante

Marinette había notado a su novio nervioso, así que decidieron quedarse para poder conversar un rato después de clases. Ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca, debido a que les parecía un lugar seguro, donde nadie podría escucharlos.

—He notado a mi padre más extraño que nunca, parece pasar más tiempo en su oficina, incluso en las noches.

Marinette no comprendía bien.

—¿Eso es algo anormal? —preguntó confundida.

—¿Recuerdas que pensabas que él podía ser Hawk Moth?

La boca de Marinette se abrió debido a la sorpresa. ¿Por qué sacaba ese tema a colación de nuevo? Ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

—Sí, pero descartamos esa teoría debido a que él se akumatizó a sí mismo —le recordó Marinette —. Cuando se convirtió en El Coleccionista.

Adrien miró fijamente a su novia, sus ojos solo demostraban determinación.

—Anoche no podía dormir bien, y me puse a unir algunos cabos. ¿Recuerdas que papá siempre me cuidó demasiado? No me dejaba salir, y tampoco me dejaba pasar tiempo con otras personas, me cuidaba demasiado, ¿y sí tenía un motivo para hacerlo?

Marinette parpadeó confundida.

—Es tú padre, tiene motivos para hacerlo, amor paternal.

Adrien se permitió reír.

—Nunca sentí sus abrazos cariñosos, siempre los vi como un gesto obligado. Pocas veces vi verdadera preocupación en él —aseguró Adrien —. Incluso... la melodía que me obliga a tocar en el piano, es la melodía de mamá...

—Adrien, ¿qué sucede?

—Que todo tiene sentido, Marinette. Mi casa tiene mariposas escondidas por todas partes. Tú misma viste las pistas, y yo no quise creerte solo porque amo a mi padre. Antes era lo único que tenía, aunque ahora también estás tú —sujetó su mano con firmeza, en busca de consuelo.

—¿Sientes que él es Hawk Moth?

—Sí —admitió con pesar —. ¿Recuerdas el día que peleamos contra Sirena? Ése día, tuvimos poderes para respirar bajo el agua. Esos poderes me los otorgó el Maestro Fu. Desde ese día, él me visita a casa, me ha enseñado muchas cosas.

Marinette asintió, lo conocía bien.

—Me explicó que cuando nuestros Miraculous se juntan, hay un poder muy fuerte, que es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo.

—Entonces... ¿piensas que eso tiene que ver con la desaparición de tú madre?

—Creo que papá quiere recuperar a mamá de cualquiera manera. Lo cual me aterra —tembló ligeramente —. Si mi mamá esta muerta, yo lo aceptó. Me duele, pero es el curso natural de la vida.

Marinette recordó la batalla contra el robot de Max, el Maestro Fu le había explicado que si Markov deseaba ser un humano, otra persona tendría que perder su humanidad a cambio.

De pronto todo tuvo sentido.

La sobreprotección, que Adrien sea él niño perfecto...

¿Y si Gabriel quería sacrificar a Adrien a cambio de traer de vuelta a Emilie?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—¿Y qué es lo que planeas?

—Iremos por el libro, Fu tiene que verlo.

—Fu ya lo ha visto.

—En ese caso, nosotros tenemos que verlo. Debemos impedir que mi papá lo tenga, si mi presentimiento es cierto, es demasiado peligroso. ¿Me ayudarás?

—Contigo siempre —aseguró.

Hablaron sobre el plan. Estuvieron de acuerdo en una idea simple: Marinette lo robaría, y Chat Noir esperaría detrás de la puerta, ante cualquier cosa inusual, golpearía a su padre (o a cualquiera) con el bastón y listo.

Fueron a la mansión Agreste. Chat Noir cargó a su Princesa. Llegaron a la habitación del chico, y comenzó el plan.

—Yo vigilaré —Chat abrió la puerta, vio que no había nadie y de modo sigiloso se dirigieron a la oficina de Gabriel —. Entra, te prometo que yo vigilaré.

—Me siento como una ladrona, es demasiada adrenalina.

—Todo saldrá bien.

La azabache se adentró a la vacía oficina, vio el cuadro, intentó moverlo y no funcionó. Tikki se percató y usó sus poderes para traspasarlo, los azules ojitos de la catarina se abrieron debido a la sorpresa.

—¡Es el Miraculous del pavo real! —gritó Tikki. Marinette la observo asombrada —. ¡Tómalo junto con el libro!

Marinette obedeció y luego corrió. Cuando se encontró con Chat Noir, ambos sintieron pasos. Dejaron la puerta abierta. Chat Noir la tomó entre sus brazos y sin importarles nada, corrieron y saltaron de techo en techo.

—¿Dónde debemos ir? —preguntó Chat Noir algo aterrado.

—Vamos a mí balcón, ahí nadie nos verá.


	31. Reencarnación

Mientras Chat Noir y Marinette continuaban hablando en el balcón de la azabache, Gabriel Agreste al sentir ruidos en su oficina, ingresó rápidamente. Él presentía que algo andaba mal, solo que no sabía que era.

Inspeccionó el lugar, y como siempre había sido un hombre muy detallista y meticuloso, descubrió que alguien había abierto su escóndite secreto, donde guardaba el libro, el Miraculous y otros secretos.

Rápidamente se acercó para inspeccionar y su corazón dio un gran salto, el Miraculous del pavo real no estaba ahí, al igual que el libro.

—¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! —gritó a la nada, cerró la puerta de un portazo y llamó a su secretaría aún histérico. Estaba cólerico.

Nathalie ingresó rápidamente, ella tenía un mal presentimiento. Gabriel le ordenó enseñarle las cámaras de seguridad, ambos observaron el pasillo, la oficina y otras cámaras. Se dieron cuenta de que en el pasillo hablaban Chat Noir y una chica de cabello azul con coletas. La chica ingresaba y él hérose se quedaba observando.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —gritó Gabriel —. Si Chat Noir estaba aquí, eso significa que sospechan de mí —de pronto, una revelación llegó a la mente del hombre —. Y si esa chica estaba ahí, eso quiere decir que ella es Ladybug.

Nathalie observaba todo con incredulidad. Sintió algo de tristeza por Adrien, si ya había tenido una experiencia dolorosa cuando tomó el libro la primera vez, ¿por qué no recordó las cámaras?

—Nathalie, investiga de inmediato a esa chica, debemos saber quién es —ordenó Gabriel —. Además, se me hace vagamente conocida.

Nathalie tenía la opción de mentir para ayudar a Adrien, o de decir la verdad a su jefe, aquél del que había estado enamorada en secreto durante tantos años.

Decidió ayudar. No solo porque estaba enamorada, sino que, pensaba que después de un año entero de akumatizaciones, quizás con decir la verdad, todo el mal se detendría finalmente. Eso esperaba.

—Ella es Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ganó el concurso escolar de diseño de boinas, es la compañera de Adrien.

El rostro de Gabriel se iluminó de modo malévolo en ese instante. Nathalie supo que había tomado una determinación, su estómago se revolvió.

—Busca la dirección de esa chica, el teléfono de su casa o lo que sea —ordenó. Él se sentó en su escritorio y tomó la computadora, escribió los apellidos de la chica y encontró una panadería que quedaba bastante cerca —. Tú Miraculous pronto será mío, Ladybug —sentía esperanza de que está vez podría ganar, de que tenía todo a su favor.

Por otro lado, Chat Noir y Marinette seguían debatiéndose sobre qué hacer con el libro y con el Miraculous.

—Creo que debemos atacar está noche —comentó Chat Noir —. Una vez dijiste que somos un equipo imparable, si peleamos ganaremos.

—Sé que dije eso, pero somos dos contra un poderoso villano. Podemos perder, no somos invencibles —respondió la chica con terror en su voz.

Chat Noir la observó con completa incredulidad.

—My Lady, nosotros siempre hemos ganado. ¿Por qué crees que está vez será diferente?

—Porque cuando se dé cuenta de que tomamos sus cosas, estará muy enojado. Quizás no akumatice a nadie, pero tendremos que pelear contra él cara a cara.

Marinette se levantó abrazando aún más el libro. Chat Noir la siguió, aún sosteniendo el Miraculous.

—Marinette, nosotros podemos contra todo —en ese momento, besó a su novia. Algo le decía que era el momento indicado, que ella necesitaba reunir valor.

Marinette ingresó a su habitación después del beso, tomó su mochila escolar y tiró todas sus pertenencias. Dentro colocó el libro, Chat Noir un poco indeciso colocó el Miraculous ahí dentro.

—Confío en nosotros, pero también sé que está batalla será la más compleja de todas. Necesitamos ayuda.

Marinette dijo las palabras mágicas y se convirtió en Ladybug.

Ahora ambos héroes estaban en la habitación de la muchacha. Ambos se veían completamente indecisos, completamente aterrados.

Hasta que... algo los alertó.

—¡Marinette, baja! —gritó Sabine —. ¡Gabriel Agreste está aquí! —avisó.

Ambos se miraron con miedo. Ladybug se colgó la mochila en el hombro.

—Creo que es hora de irnos de aquí, ¡rápido!

—¡Como ordenes, My Lady!

Ambos saltaron y salieron de la habitación de la azabache. En el preciso momento en el que desaparecieron, Sabine y Gabriel habían subido. Gabriel sonrió al notar que su presentimiento era completamente cierto, si esa jovencita había escapado eso solo significaba que ella sí era Ladybug.

Ambos héroes llegaron al despacho de Fu. Antes de ingresar, volvieron a ser solo dos civiles.

Le explicaron a Fu todo lo sucedido, y que planeaban atacar esa misma noche.

—Ustedes juntos pueden atacar, pero lo más sensato sería pedir refuerzos —estuvo de acuerdo Fu.

Sin perder el tiempo, sacó la caja de los Miraculous. Marinette tomó el Miraculous del Zorro, y el de la Abeja.

—Maestro, yo también quiero pelear —Wayzz había salido de su escondite —. Mientras más seamos, será mejor.

—Creo que es la hora de la unión de todos los Miraculous —aceptó Fu con pesar —. Wayzz, renunció a ti —Fu le entregó el Miraculous de la tortuga a Adrien.

Marinette le mostró el Miraculous del pavo real al Maestro Fu.

—Es un Miraculous perdido, el Kwami no está aquí dentro, pero de todas formas, recluten a alguien de confianza. Todo esto puede ser útil.

En su poder tenían cuatro Miraculous para entregar, estaban contra el tiempo, la gran batalla final sería ésa misma noche. Todo podría suceder, ganar, perder.

Fu se acercó a otra caja secreta, y les entregó seis micrófonos ocultos, él colocó uno detrás de su oreja y lo encendió. De ése modo, podrían seguir en contacto.

Ambos se transformaron y fueron a visitar a los civiles elegidos en su forma de héroes. Entregaban Miraculous y micrófono, para poder comunicarse fácilmente. Tenían un elaborado plan, que tendría que funcionar.

El Miraculous del Zorro fue entregado a Alya. El de la Abeja a Chloé. El de la Tortuga a Nino, y finalmente, el del Pavo Real quedó otorgado a Luka.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con incluir a Luka, él era un muy buen amigo de los dos. Y sabían de sus capacidades.

Una vez que cada civil obtuvo su Miraculous y micrófono, todos se transformaron y comentaron el plan.

—Chat Noir y Carapace irán a la mansión Agreste —dijo Ladybug desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffel. Aquél había sido elegido como el punto de reunión de todos los héroes.

—La idea es conseguir enojar a Hawk Moth, mientras yo estoy ahí, tú estarás escondido en algún sitio. Cuando sientas que la acción comenzó, ¡te acercarás! —le dijo a Carapace.

—Mientras tanto, nosotros estaremos aquí esperando a que alguno de ellos nos llame —finalizó Ladybug.

Los chicos se fueron. Ladybug sacó el libro de la mochila que había llevado, la que era de color negro para no levantar sospechas.

—El poder de Rena Rouge son las ilusiones, tú eres parte fundamental de la misión. Necesitaré que hagas ilusiones de personas —Rena asintió —. En cuanto a ti, Queen Bee, tienes el poder de volar y lanzar una especie de trompo. Necesitaremos de tus alas —la rubia asintió no muy segura —. Luka, cuando consigamos despertar al Kwami del Pavo Real, tendrás el poder de infiltrarte en los pensamientos de los demás y cambiarlos. Vamos a necesitar mucho de ti.

—¿Estás segura de que podré? —esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían.

—Confío en la capacidad de todos ustedes.

Carapace quedó escondido en la habitación de Adrien. Todos los micrófonos estaban encendidos, escucharían la hora de la pelea.

Chat Noir fue a la oficina de su padre y ahí lo vio, él sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Te esperaba, Chat Noir —dijo sonriendo fríamente —. Antes supe que sospechaban de mí, logré despistarlos. Y ahora, vuelven a sospechar. Dime, ¿qué los hizo descubrir la verdad?

—Todas las pistas llevaban a ti —él movía su bastón, creando un escudo humano.

—Veo que quieres pelear, pero eso no será aquí.

De un momento a otro, un montón de mariposas aparecieron, derribaron a Chat Noir, eran tantas que era imposible poder contra ellas. Chat Noir cayó inconsciente. Gabriel sonrió, se transformó y lo llevó a la guarida.

—Chicos, vengan a la mansión ahora. ¡Hay un pasadizo secreto! —Carapace los informó, había visto todo desde detrás de la puerta.

Los demás emprendieron marcha. Fueron lo más rápido posible. Queen Bee era la responsable de llevar a Luka, ya que él aún no tenía poderes.

Una vez que llegaron, Carapace contó todo lo sucedido.

—¡¿Cómo está él?! —preguntó una espantada Ladybug.

—Fue derribado, pero es Chat Noir, estará bien. ¡Debemos irnos!

—No —Ladybug los detuvo —. Primero quiero que sepan lo que haremos: yo entraré antes que ustedes, y en lo que vemos los planes de Hawk Moth, ustedes irán apareciendo uno a uno. Necesito que mientras tanto se escondan.

—¿Estás segura de que podrás sola? —preguntó Luka.

—No estaré sola, ustedes aparecerán poco a poco. Solo sean pacientes, la idea es sorprender a Hawk Moth.

Carapace les enseñó como entrar a la guarida. En ese momento, todo fue en bajada, era una sensación extraña, capaz de provocar que todos devuelvan la comida.

Cuando llegaron abajo, vieron oscuridad. La oscuridad envolvía casi por completo el lugar, a excepción de millones de mariposas blancas que revoloteaban por el lugar.

—Esperen escondidos —les susurró Ladybug.

Ella avanzó unos cuantos pasos, pensó que si seguía a las mariposas podría encontrar a Chat Noir y Hawk Moth.

—¡Cuidado, Ladybug!

De un momento a otro, algunas mariposas comenzaron a atacarla. Ella con la ayuda de su mágico yoyo llegó al techo, donde se refugió de ellas, que siguieron con su vuelo.

Cuando saltó de vuelta al suelo, se encontró frente a frente con Hawk Moth.

—Ladybug, no sabes en cuantas oportunidades he querido tenerte frente a frente.

Ella sintió algo de miedo, pero no lo demostró.

—Y tú no sabes cuánto te admiraba. Gabriel Agreste, mi diseñador favorito. Eras un ejemplo a seguir para mí —lo miró con el más profundo odio existente en su ser.

—Bueno, yo también podría demostrar lo decepcionado que estoy al saber que Ladybug tiene apenas catorce años. Todo este tiempo he estado luchando con una niña, ¡esto es una burla!

Ella se quedó estática. ¿Cómo sabía su edad? Él rió con ganas, la confusión reflejada en el rostro de la chica era oro.

—Sé que eres Marinette Dupain-Cheng —la chica se congeló —. Y sé que eres una persona humanitaria, buena y comprensiva. Por eso, antes de continuar, quisiera que veas esto. Síganme.

Hawk Moth comenzó a caminar. Ladybug observó el lugar y vio un tanto magullado a Chat Noir, rápidamente se acercó a él para ser su apoyo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Descubrí que mi padre es un supervillano que siempre ha atemorizado París, que prácticamente está demente y ahora estoy en su guarida, donde posiblemente tendré que pelear con él. Pero claro, ¡todo está bien!

Ladybug lo abrazó y acarició con ternura, con compasión y con comprensión.

—Gatito, todo estará bien —besó su mejilla antes de comenzar a seguir a Hawk Moth.

—Chicos, deben seguirnos desde lejos... —le susurró a los demás.

Hawk Moth los guió a un lugar bastante grande, era un tanto más claro, pero al mismo tiempo... bastante deprimente. Era extraño. Adrien sintió que ya había estado ahí antes, sentía algo extraño, algo que quería hacerlo llorar.

—Vean esto —Hawk Moth apretó un botón y de la nada, apareció un ataúd de cristal.

Los ojos de Chat Noir se abrieron debido a la sorpresa, estaban completamente cristalizados.

—¿Mamá? —susurró entre llanto.

Ladybug casi cae al suelo debido a la sorpresa. Chat Noir la sostuvo. De pronto todo cobró sentido: Hawk Moth quería traer a la vida a la madre de Adrien, ése era el gran misterio detrás del mal.

—Durante años he investigado acerca de los Miraculous, y sé que cuando los Miraculous más poderosos se juntan, hay un poder inimaginable, incluso capaz de devolver a personas de la muerte. Por eso, he decidido unir sus Miraculous para traer al amor de mí vida de vuelta —apretó otro botón y una compuerta se abrió. En ella había un gran mecanismo, parecía que uno colocaba los Miraculous ahí, solo que al lado había otra silla, conectada a muchos cables.

Ladybug trago en seco.

—Una vida a cambio de otra, ese es el precio a pagar —aclaró Hawk Moth. Ladybug sintió que lloraría. Adrien... quería sacrificar a Adrien para que Emilie reencarnará.

—¡No puedes interferir con el curso natural de la vida! —le reprochó.

—¡Claro que puedo! Todo esto es culpa de los Miraculous —espetó con odio —. Antes de que mi esposa fuese Le Paon, nosotros vivíamos en paz. ¡Pero no! Ella quiso ir a una misión sola, y toda la desgracia ocurrió en El Tibet.

Ambos héroes compartieron una mirada de sorpresa. ¡Emilie había sido una portadora! Y... había fallecido en una misión. Eso era demasiado fuerte, demasiada información.

—Sino me quieren ayudar, creo que llegó la hora de pelear.

Ladybug se alejó del lugar corriendo a toda velocidad. Dejó a Chat Noir solo. De un momento a otro, Ladybug apareció otra vez.

Chica y adulto peleaban con sus armas, un cetro contra un yoyo. Ambos esquivaban y al mismo tiempo golpeaban, todo era demasiado rápido. En un momento, Hawk Moth intentó patear a la muchacha, pero está se desvaneció.

—¡¿Una ilusión?! —gritó con furia.

En ese momento, una figura naranja apareció.

—¡Es mí poder! —recibió un golpe con una flauta que lo hizo caer. Chat Noir aprovechó para estar frente a frente con él.

Chat Noir le dio una patada que lo hizo caer contra una pared, él aturdido hombre solo fue capaz de frotar su cabeza debido al dolor.

—¡No hagas esto! En el fondo tú eres bueno —le dijo Chat Noir.

—Y tú también quieres recuperar a tú madre.

—¿Sabías que soy Adrien?

Hawk Moth aprovechó la distracción para patear al gato. Está vez, él quedó posicionado arriba del héroe. Sonrió con malicia.

—Lo supe desde el día en que tú Guardaespaldas fue akumatizado —los ojos del héroe demostraron todo lo que sintió en ese preciso momento: terror, espanto, miedo —. Y sé que eres una víctima perfecta ahora.

Hawk Moth se levantó e intentó akumatizar a su hijo, pero no pudo, de pronto un caparazón lo golpeó.

Hawk Moth se vio atacado por tres héroes en ese momento. Un caparazón lo mantenía ciego. Los tres estaban intentando inmovilizarlo, pero no funcionó, las mariposas estaban revoloteando por doquier.

—¡Es el cetro! —gritó Rena.

El collar de Rena sonaba, indicando que le quedaba poco tiempo.

Carapace usó su caparazón tipo boomerang para intentar tomar el cetro, pero esto no funcionó. De todas formas, Chat Noir también tenía una idea, gracias a la fuerza de su bastón, consiguió derribar el cetro.

—¿En serio eres capaz de pelear contra tú padre? —las palabras de el villano lo hicieron sentir mal. Dudó.

Solo por eso, nadie fue capaz de sostener el cetro.

Entonces, Hawk Moth estaba dispuesto a golpear a Chat Noir con él. Solo que, un yoyo apareció y lo detuvo. Antes de que él villano pudiese intentar otra cosa, Ladybug con el poder de su yoyo, destruyó el sitio en el que estaban todas las mariposas, las cuales revolotearon libremente por el lugar.

Gracias a la distracción, Rena obtuvo el cetro. Pero volvió a ser Alya, en ese momento, lanzó el cetro a Carapace. El cual dio un gran salto para quedar al lado de Ladybug, le entregó el cetro a la heroína.

Ella lo tomó e intentó destruirlo, pero no pudo.

—¡Esto se acaba aquí! —espetó.

—¿Eso crees?

Hawk Moth sacó gracias a su poder unas alas, tomó a su hijo y se elevó hasta el techo. Desde las alturas amenazó.

—Si siguen con esto, acabaré con él.

Ladybug usó su amuleto encantado, el cual solo dio otro yoyo. Ahora había dos, lo cual no comprendió.

Hawk Moth rió.

—¡No te tenemos miedo!

En ese instante, una figura voladora apareció. Tiró un trompo que golpeó a Hawk Moth, luego cuando Chat caía, lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo dejó en el suelo con seguridad.

Cuatro héroes estaban listos para pelear. Hawk Moth no se sintió amenazado.

—¡Esto es entre tú y yo, Ladybug!

—¡Y yo! —Chat Noir sacó su poder, ahora estaba Adrien —. No sabes cuánto rencor tengo contra ti en éste momento. Durante toda la vida me sobreprotegiste solo porque querías sacrificarme. ¡Es horrible! Saber que nunca me quisiste, que solo veías en mí la oportunidad de tener de regreso a mamá.

—¿Y tú no quieres que ella vuelva a la vida?

—Durante mucho tiempo lo anhelé, pero no de éste modo. No si para que eso suceda debe haber tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor. Papá, la vida es parte de la muerte y solo hay que aprender a aceptarla.

Ladybug estaba tan concentrada, que no notó cuando Hawk Moth recperó su cetro. Él golpeó en la cabeza a Chat Noir, y en ese momento, lo tomó entre sus brazos, quería llevarlo a la silla.

—¡No! —Ladybug intentó hacer algo, pero ya no le quedaba tiempo —. ¡Esto es entre nosotros! ¡deja a Adrien en paz! —imploró.

Hawk Moth hizo que un montón de mariposas aparecieran en ese instante, las cuales atacaron a Ladybug. Fue tan fuerte el ataque, que ella cayó en el suelo, y volvió a ser Marinette.

Antes que nada, Carapace intentó tomar a la chica en brazos, pero las mariposas lo atacaron, lo dejaron inmóvil. Queen Bee se ocultó, iba a atacar con el trompo, pero también quedó inmovilizada. Alya no se veía por ninguna parte.

Hawk Moth ya tenía el anillo de Chat Noir.

Se acercó a la heroína y le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas, la cual la hizo escupir sangre.

—Siempre fuiste solo una molestia, un insecto entre mis planes, pero ¡ya no más!

Hawk Moth iba a patear de nuevo a Ladybug, pero ella habló.

—Deja que Adrien viva, llévame a mí en su lugar —suplicó.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, cayó desmayado. Una fuerte luz se hizo presente, y de pronto, todos estaban libres de mariposas, y con muchas energías renovadas.

Vieron a una figura con un hermoso traje azul y un abánico. Incluso los inconscientes (como Chat Noir) habían despertado.

—¿Luka? —preguntó Ladybug, aún algo adolorida. La figura asintió —. Pero... ¿cómo? —preguntó asombrada.

—Cuando vi que todos estaban en problemas, me acerqué al ataúd, y una luz brilló del abánico, entonces apareció una criatura azul que me explicó que puedo controlar mentes y manipular personas. Le quité la energía a Hawk Moth, por eso está dormido —explicó.

Los héroes se reunieron en un círculo.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Carapace.

Marinette se comunicó con Fu. Fu les dijo que ellos debían tomar la decisión. Podían revivir a Emilie con el deseo, o podían pedir que la vida volviera a la normalidad, que todo fuera como antes, solo que... sin akumas, y perderían sus recuerdos.

Todos se destransformaron.

Adrien recuperó su anillo, se convirtió en Ladybug y apartó a su princesa de todos ellos, quería intimidad.

—Marinette, te pedí ser mi novia como Chat Noir y quiero que hablemos de esto como tal, ya que me siento más seguro. Yo no quiero que mamá reviva, quiero que todo sea como antes, que los akumas no existan.

—Es tú madre, Adrien.

—¿Y para que ella viva debemos aceptar la muerte de otra persona? Eso suena egoísta.

—Es la ley de la vida.

—¿Y si perdemos nuestras memorias? ¿qué pasará con nuestra relación? —preguntó atemorizado.

—Estoy seguro de que en está vida o en otra, nos volveremos a encontrar y volveremos a enamorarnos de algún modo u otro —apretó las manos de su gatito con fuerza —. Cuando algo está destinado a ser, será de cualquier modo.

—Marinette... te amo.

—Yo también te amo, por favor, nunca lo olvides.

—Yo nunca podría olvidar a una persona tan maravillosa.

Ambos se besaron, fue el beso más largo y apasionado que alguna vez se hayan dado. Luego, se tomaron de las manos y fueron con los demás héroes. Entre todos se acercaron al lugar que Gabriel había preparado para el "deseo inimaginable".

Ambos colocaron sus Miraculous en el lugar correspondiente. Una luz los cegó a todos, y Adrien fue el encargado de pedir el deseo.

"Deseo que la vida sea como se supone que debe haber sido, sin los akumas" —deseó.

Y así fue como Emilie Agreste revivió. Y la muerte se llevó al Maestro Fu. Dejando como nueva Guardiana de los Miraculous a Marinette.

Marinette aún tenía recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado. Ella recordaba haber sido Ladybug, haber tenido un amor por Adrien Agreste. Pero... él ya no la recordaba a ella.

Ahora Adrien era feliz, viajaba por todo el mundo gracias a sus padres. Un famoso diseñador, y una famosa actriz.

Aunque no era infeliz, ella siempre deseó la felicidad del rubio. Y estaba segura de que en algún momento sus vidas se cruzarían de nuevo, y podrían revivir su gran historia de amor, que él le volvería a prestar un paraguas para cubrirse de la lluvia, que le daría besos, que le diría princesa.

Y sobretodo, que sería su gatito.

Porque desde que todo el deseo había ocurrido, Adrien podía ser él mismo. Adrien era como se portaba Chat Noir, con una personalidad asombrosa... y terribles chistes


End file.
